Venom's Kiss
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: Demytria Cross goes through hell in the grip of a Viper, just to keep a promise to her now deceased brother. Demytria's only surviving kin needs her and the only way to help is putting herself through the unthinkable. Will she ever break free? Or die of his venom.
1. Chapter 1

_***NOTE: I do not own ANY of the WWE Characters ONLY my own OC's. I also would like to state that even though I am using their names and/or TV characters, does not mean this is how they are in real life. Remember this is called Fan Fiction for a reason. It is NOT real it is FICTION. **_

Demytria Cross, a unique type of woman only 5 ft 10, long thick, brown, wavy hair. Stormy grey eyes that many thought were contacts, although they were she wasn't going to tell. In all actuality she has honey brown eyes and a complexion to match. Being a full size plus woman and was always confident. She truly wondered to even thank her European ancestors for that, sometimes her simple looks felt like a curse. Meeting her now boyfriend seem to make her question her looks. They had only been dating a year. Maybe its just all that he told her, how he made her feel. It was a never ending story with him. But what was she to do, but to take it day by day hoping not to get him mad.

Demy as many called her kept fidgeting looking around in the doctors office. She was nervous as hell, waiting to be called in for her latest blood work and urine results.

_"Ms. Cross, you may come in now"_ as a gentle smiling nurse called out her name holding the door open.

Walking in, the nurse took her to one of the available rooms.

_"Have a seat Ms. Cross the doctor will be in shortly. He is currently with one other patient." _

_"Thank you ma'am"_ as Demy forced a smile to the nurse as she walked out.

(**Smiling? Really Demy... You're freaking paranoid and you're smiling... give me a break... Fuck what am I going to do? ... I want to be pregnant .. but.. He doesn't want me to be... If I am.. there is no way in hell .. I'm aborting this baby ... Even if I have to end it with him... I'm keeping this baby...** )

_"Ms. Cross,"_ as a tall doctor came into the room extending his hand, _"I'm Doctor Justin Van Buren. So how are we feeling young lady?"_

"_Well Doc... I know I have had my periods irregular for as long as I can remember... Even having them late.. but I haven't had any periods for the past three and a half months... So I thought I would come and check my blood work.. Thinking I might be pregnant... Is - Is everything okay? Am I pregnant?_" Demy looked a bit concerned yet hoping she was pregnant.

"_I see, well from everything I can see here. You're fine and I can't see anything from all these re-_" The doctor looked at Demy since her cell went off again.

Demy knew who it was because of the ring tone. Sighing and apologizing to the doctor.

"_What do you want? I am at the doctors office and no I don't know the results yet... Maybe if your annoying ass would quit calling for like maybe.. Uh.. I don't know an hour I could get an answer... Quit calling... I'm turning off the phone... Good bye!_" Cutting off her boyfriend on the other end, sighing and turning off her cellphone.

"_I'm truly sorry Doc... Please continue._"

"_Boyfriend?_" as Demy nods at the doctor. "_So like I was saying Ms. Cross from the results showing here you are not pregnant. Everything seems to be in working condition there are no abnormalities showing anywhere. Are you under any type of stress at home or work? Maybe boyfriend?_", as Dr. Van Buren glanced upward from where he was sitting.

"_Other than my boyfriend? No._" Demy looked away from the doctor hearing her boyfriend's voice yelling at her earlier today.

**"I swear you better not be fucking pregnant! I already have a kid! I don't need you to give me another! My career is on the road. You're even lucky I want to support your ass and the only reason is because I own you. And I swear, you will NEVER leave me. I have already been in prison before so that doesn't scare me. You are never going to be free of me. I own you and that is final!" **

"_Ms. Cross?_", Dr. Van Buren called her out with his husky caring voice. "_Is he abusing you? Do you need any assistance?_"

(**Fuck I want to tell him yes, but I can't... "Keith" ... Damn.. I can't get him mad.. I tried before and I'll never forget what he did to me.**)

"_No sir, he's an asshole but he would never hurt me... We just fight a lot that's it._" Hoping the doctor would believe her.

The doctor was not convinced so he handed her his business card with his private cell number on the back.

"_Here, I understand if you do not want to tell me. But here is my business card and I wrote my cell number on the back. If you change your mind any time in the future. I'll help you the best I can. Here go on take it._", Dr. Van Buren got up and put his card in her hands that were slightly shaking.

Demy looked at him for a few seconds then turned away putting his card in her purse.

_"Are there any other questions, you may have Ms. Cross?"_, Dr. Van Buren trying one more time to get an answer from her.

_"Actually, I do have one?"_ Demy pulls her eyes from the tile floor up to Dr. Van Buren's crystal clear blue eyes and he smiles at her. _"Why do you care if I even call you later or tell you now, if there was anything wrong?"_

Dr. Van Buren leaned against the sink counter top behind him. "_Because my dear. My sister was in a violent domestic common law living arrangement. I saw all the signs that she was being abused. I even had her committed to the hospital several times but her boyfriend would convince her he would never hit her again. Yet she never told anyone she was being abused. By law no one could help her unless she pressed charges or if he was caught in the act of abuse. She never did ask for help sad to say now. So lets just say I know more or less what you're going through._"

_"Where is your sister now?"_ Demy asked seeing a sad look on Dr. Van Buren's face.

"_Ms. Cross, my sister was beaten to death by her boyfriend. It's been three years since her death and I took in her baby and have been taking care of her ever since then, that is why I help all those women victims of domestic violence. I just want you to know you are not alone._", Dr. Van Buren's face trying to show as much concern that he is there for her.

Demy nodded as the doctor walked away. _"And Ms. Cross go ahead and save my number in your cell phone. If I'm not mistaken your boyfriend will look in your purse sooner or later. Have a safe day Hun and I hope to hear from you soon."_

Demy looked at her cell and grabbed the card saving the doctor's number as she was now alone in the room. Walking out to the reception area and paid for her visit. Turning on her cell, she started getting a lot of messages, text messages to be exact. All from Keith sighing, applying pressure to her right temple as she rubbed it.

_"You okay Ms. Cross?"_ the receptionist stated to Demy.

Demy nodded grabbed her receipt of visit and payment and was now on her way. Walking out, she started reading all the text messages. The last one was the one that sent chills down her spine. She got him mad and turned around looking back at the doctor's office. Should she go back in and be safe. When the cell rang again, she jumped almost dropping the phone. Catching it before it fell, she took a deep breath and answered it.

"_H-hello?_" Demy stuttered knowing it was Keith.

"_Are you done yet? Where is Roger? Hurry back to the bus now!_" Keith sounding very upset asking for the bodyguard he is paying out of his own pocket to keep an eye on Demy.

"_I just walked out of the doctor's office... Damn give me a breather Keith_" Demy was irritated but just regretted talking back to him.

"_Watch your tone woman and you better get your ass back now or else. Well are you fucking pregnant?_" Keith using his dominating voice.

"_No I'm not fucking pregnant, not like I want to have your fucking kids you asshole._" Demy snapped not really caring any more what he does to her. Hanging up the phone before she heard his response.

Looking over at Roger as he was shaking his head. Patting her shoulder as he opened the rental car door. Roger was a sweet man compared to his boss Keith. He was the big brother Demy never had and sort of a best friend. She'd talk to him with concerns and he would help without Keith finding out.

"_Hun why do you keep provoking him when you know what's going to happen?_" Roger trying to talk some sense into her.

"_Because I don't care anymore, Only buy some miracle will I be free of him, Roger... Even if it means death will take me._" Looking out the window as they started to drive back to the tour bus.

_"Hun why don't you press charges? Or Try leaving him again. I don't care if I lose my job. I can't stand sitting there knowing he is hurting you."_ Roger trying to make her understand, hoping she didn't hear his gasping in shock.

_"Roger, can you just drop it please. I can't okay... I can't risk you getting hurt... You've seen when he gets angry. He wanted to replace you with some childhood friend. The last time you tried to help me get out... You remember that guy that looked like a football player that he called "Bear" (Roger nods)... Well lets, just say that guy is a fucking animal... I begged Keith to keep you as the bodyguard... The shit I had to do to keep you as my bodyguard will stay with me the rest of my life and I promised him that I would never try again...to try again and leave... You're the only friend I have now... I've lost contact from all my friends because of him and his jealousy... So please let's just drop it."_, her voice starting to crack and she didn't want to start crying.

Roger sighed, he really wanted to know what happen that night, she finally confided in him when he had only started working about three months, looking at the road and kept driving. Finally back at the tour bus at the next arena. Pulling up next to the tour bus Roger gets out and opens the door for Demy. She sees three well known men in Keith's line of business as they pass her walking past Keith's bus. They nod, and she nodded back. Roger pulled her away not wanting Keith to see her making eye contact with any men. Roger opens the door allowing Demy to walk in first quickly following behind.

Looking around Demy noticed it was to quiet inside. She looks back at Roger and felt relieved, hoping Keith was no where around. Demy felt her heart stop when the back bedroom opened and there stood Keith smiling.

"_Demy darling, come here and give your boyfriend a kiss._", Keith always with his narcissist self.

She just sat there knowing what he wanted.

"_I'm not asking you again._", Keith using a forceful tone.

Shivering, Demy got up, looking down and walking over to him. Keith wrapped his arms around her squeezing tightly she whimpered. He crushes his lips into hers forcing a kiss upon her. Trying to push him off, Keith grabs her hair. Roger seeing this stood up looking at Keith.

"_Don't even think about it big man, I pay you to keep her away from men not be her savior. I own her get that through your head. Now sit your ass back down or take a walk. I'm not going to be done anytime soon._" Keith glares at Roger.

_"It's okay Roger, please don't its okay... I'll be fine... I want this.. Please.. Just go..._" Demy with tears in her eyes begging Roger just to take a walk.

"_See Roger why don't you listen to my little whore. She knows what's best for business... Hahaha_", Chuckling loudly Keith pinned Demy to the wall forcing his thigh between her legs that had her now on her tip toes.

Squinting her eyes, feeling her heart pounding knowing what was coming. She hoped he wasn't as rough as last time. Keith smirked how she was afraid of him, that gave him a rush. His dominance over her turned him on even more so when she fought back. Although as of late she has been losing some of her fight which in return was showing him that she was learning to become docile to him.

Looking back at Roger, Keith glared at him to leave since he had not left yet. Smirking at Roger, Keith looked at Demy as he began to grope her body in front of Roger. Biting her shoulder then tearing her button blouse open exposing the black and purple lace bra he bought her. Demy tried to fight back and Keith became more forceful.

_"Oh yes, my darling... Fight back you know how I love it when you try to fight me... Look how hard you have me... Ugh fuck yes... Fight me... My little slut..._" Keith whispers into her ear and grunting.

Keith started reaching to unbutton her jeans, when she grabbed his hands.

_"Please Ran- ..."_ Demy gasped as Keith cut her off grabbing her throat.

_"What the fuck did you just call me?"_ He applied pressure correcting her mistake.

_"I - I'm so-r-r-y ... K-e-i-t-h... I- I can-n-t ... bre-a-t-h..."_ Grabbing at his large hand holding her smaller frame compared to him, by the throat.

_"You're right... You're going to be sorry.. Get on your knees now.."_ Commanding her as he smirked at Roger.

Coughing catching her breathe Demy, glanced over at Roger for him to leave. Keith still holding her by her hair, starts to pull her to her knees. As Roger turned to walk away. Keith wanting to humiliate Demy even more called Roger.

_"Hey big man where are you going? Don't you want to see her suck my dick_", He chuckles, " _You didn't want to leave, what is the big hurry if you're lucky I'll make her suck yours too.. Since I'm such a generous boss and all..._"

Roger couldn't take it any more, "_You're one sick mother fucker you know that Keith... You will get yours one day, I promise you that..._"

Roger walks out shutting the bus door and walking away not wanting to hear what was happening to the young lady who he considered a friend. Turning on a cigarette, as he walked toward the rental car and leaned again the hood. His thoughts were full of rage. He wanted to tear Keith's ass apart and he knew no one but one person could stop him and it was Demy. Roger truly cared for her as a friend, they enjoyed a lot of stuff. They were always happy when Keith wasn't around. Roger had a screwed up sense of humor that Demy only understood. Sometimes his comments or jokes were pointless and the majority of the time perverted. But Demy would bust out laughing. He knew he couldn't love her because he was in love with his fiancee of two years. He took this job because where else would he make a little over two thousand a week and it was for their futures. Having already worked for Keith almost a year, so you can figure how much is saved already. His fiancee understood that and they kept in touch by their cell phones. Sometimes he would fly his fiancee out to spend some time. Although he knew his woman couldn't be out with him 24/7, but he noticed that was the only time Keith was treating Demy with lots of love. Or as he put it, the good kind of affection was when his fiancee was around. Roger had a future and he couldn't throw it away for a piece of shit boss like Keith. He would try to figure out a way to make Keith stop hurting her even if it meant losing his job and his fiancee would understand. As a matter of fact, Roger thought again when ever there was a woman around, Demy was treated with respect. So that gave him some what of an idea.

Keith chuckled looking down at her eyes that were no longer the stormy eyes he once adored. They were filled with sadness. This look made him think and his mood changed quickly. Picking her up by the shoulders gently, Demy was even more scared.

Demy started shivering not knowing what was going to happen. Keith hugs her and just holds her. Demy froze not knowing what to do. Keith snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses against her skin speaking to her softly between each peck.

"_I'm sorry baby... I don't mean to be a dick head but you get me so fucking mad... You know I have a bad fucking temper... I wish you wouldn't make me mad... I love you darling... I don't know what I would do without you... You are the only woman who has ever made me feel like a man... and I mean in every sense of the word... I'm sorry for what I did... I love you... and when you told me you were leaving me... I can't... I just can't... Don't make me mad again.. I don't like hurting you... Do you like making me hurt you?_" Keith picks up his face to look at her.

Not knowing what to say, if he is being sincere or a manipulator as usual. She looks at him not knowing what to say, her throat froze. She wasn't able to say a single word.

"_Darling, Do. You. Like. Me. Hurting. You?_" Saying it in a firmer tone as he squeezed her waist.

"_N-no of course not baby..._" She managed to breathe out.

"_Then why do you force me to be like this with you? I don't like hurting you, but you have to learn your place in my life. I'm the dominant person in this relationship._" Keith explains to her making Demy feel its all her fault for being abused.

Shocked how Keith was actually trying to convince her that she was at fault. She could not believe what she was hearing. So Demy just thought the only way she could make it out of this predicament was that she would play his mind games for now. Moving her body in his arms she managed to place her head on his chest and wrap her arms around his waist. She kissed his chest.

"_I'm sorry baby... Forgive me for not realizing how much I need you... I feel so bad... You know I need you to take care of me right?_" Hoping he would except that answer even though she knew it was all a lie.

"_Of course I forgive you baby... but you better not be lying to me... ARE you lying. to. me?_" Looking at her grabbing her hair again.

Demy scared, seeing that vicious look in his eyes had to calm him down or she would be the target of his anger issues.

"_No baby.. I would never lie to you... I love you... Lets go to the room so I can show you how much I need you..._" Feeling disgusted what she had to do.

Keith had the biggest perverted smile on his face. Pointing the way to the back room. Hating herself, she walks to the room. Learning from past experiences, it would go a whole lot easier if she instigated it then have him taking it by force.

Shutting the door behind them, Keith stands there looking at Demy. Licking his lips and glaring at her from head to toe. Demy knowing his perverted mind she knew what he wanted. She takes off her torn top dropping it to the floor, then unbuttons her jeans pulling them off. Leaving her small heels on knowing he liked her in heels during sex. Walking over to him, she grabs his hands and places them on her breasts making Keith squeeze them gently. He started to knead them in his hands moaning how they felt in his hands.

"_You know I don't like other men touching you or Looking at you because of how beautiful you look... I never want another man touching what belongs to me... Do you understand ME?!.._" Keith showing his anger and jealousy side again.

Demy wanting to knock the shit out of him because of his mood swings, but just plays with his mind again.

"_Baby I don't want anyone else to touch me... I know I belong to you.. You make so fucking hot when you touch me the way you do.. like now... Fuck I love your hands baby.._" Demy was relieved she gained a smile from him.

Caressing his face with one hand and unbuttoning his jeans with the other. Rubbing his dick with her small hand over his jeans.

"_Mmm Keith.. I bet you want me to suck your dick don't you... Having my lips wrapped around your entire length..._" Demy knew Keith loved it when she had a dirty mouth in bed.

Feeling him shiver when she said that, he cupped her face and crushed his lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. Moaning and dominating her mouth, she knew he wouldn't last long once he penetrated her, and it was actually what she was wanting. He pulled away panting harder than he has ever before looking at her now plump lips.

"_Fuck baby, you know how fucking hot are you... You need to suck my dick now... Get on your knees. Then I'm going to fuck you fast and hard... And you will fucking enjoy it... Got that?!_" Looking at Demy as she gets on her knees pulling his pants and briefs down.

Making him step out of his clothes she pushes him forcefully into the bedroom door. He chuckled as Demy drew closer to him. He licked his lips waiting to fuck her mouth.

Demy always started with his balls. Licking them, nibbling them knowing he loved that because he would hiss every time.

Looking down at Demy, Keith grunted as she would kiss and tease the base of his dick with her tongue and mouth. Moving upward Keith just grabbed his dick and shoved it in her mouth. Steadying herself with her hands on his thighs, she pulled back some to breathe. He grabbed Demy's head by her hair on both sides. He was always impatient he wanted relief and he wanted it fast. Forcing her to deep throat at his pace, she tried very hard not to gag. Keith pulls his dick out, feeling it twitch smiles at Demy.

_"Ugh fuck yes! You love sucking my dick don't you my little whore?"_ Keith always being the cocky asshole.

Taking his dick and only pushing the tip of his dick in gives Demy more orders.

_"Suck it, and do a good job of it... I want those slutty lips and whore tongue to do their magic.."_ Grinning as she opened her mouth only making sure she sucked his head, _"And you better look at me when you do it... I want to see lust in those eyes."_

Demy did what he asked and began. Swirling her tongue around and sucking pre-cum into her mouth. Flicking her tongue along the opening made him moan and rolling his eyes back. Non-stop pleasure she was giving but never took her eyes off of him. Last time she did, Keith slapped her hard almost leaving a bruise.

_"Shit Demy, Fuck.. I love your fucking mouth... Suck it harder... Ugh fuck.. Yes!.. Fuck... Right there... Son of a B... Fuck! Get on the fucking bed... Now you slut!"_, Keith grabbing her by the hair before he even gave her a chance to get up.

Throwing her on the bed, she moves back to turn and get her on her knees. She had to make sure she did what he wanted. As soon as she was about to turn, a sharp pain ran across her ass. Keith slapped her ass with all his might making her cringe in pain.

_"Did I say on your knees, get on your back and spread those legs... And you better be wet, because either way I'm fucking you..."_ Keith warning her she might be in pain.

Still cringing at the pain as she laid on her back and did what she was told. Hoping she was wet, since he didn't stimulate her or even giving her a chance to do it herself.

As Keith got on top, Demy braced herself as he penetrated her. Tightly closing her eyes and relieved that she was wet. He moved in and out with ease, allowing Demy to sigh in some relief. Then he starts to pick up the pace and with force behind it. Not even enjoying it, she just laid there waiting for him to finish. Another sharp pain as Keith bit down on her shoulder, and she accidentally screamed from the pain. Grabbing her throat, Keith snapped at her.

"_Shut the fuck up, You need to learn I own you and don't you ever have an attitude with me ever again. And you better NOT ever turn off your cell phone again you got it?_" Grunting in Demy's ear.

Finally Demy knew he was almost done. His breathing and thrusts were more erratic than before. With his last uncontrollable thrusts, he finally released all he could riding out his orgasm.

"_Fuck baby, this is why I love you... You always know how to satisfy me... I'm sorry for hurting you... I'll make it up to you I promise... You're my woman, my baby... I love you..._" Keith stating as he kisses her shoulders and her collarbones.

Demy nodded so he would get off of her. He kept moving his hips a few more times and still grunting. Laying on top of her, Demy nudged him to get off.

_"What you don't want me anymore?"_, Keith started with his paranoia again.

Holding his weight on his elbows glaring at Demy. Before she could tell him anything he lunged down and bit her again. She screamed out loud before he could cover her mouth. Roger heard that one and looked around to see if anyone heard. Seeing Stephanie walking of towards his direction, he throws the cigarette on the ground and stepping on it. Stephanie gestures if his boss was there, he nodded and quickly walked to the door. Knocking hard on the tour bus door. Keith turned, and looked back at Demy.

"_You better keep your mouth shut, get your ass in the bathroom clean yourself up and stop that fucking crying."_, Keith giving her more orders. _"You also better be a sweetheart and loving towards me, coming out when I call you. I mean it._"

Getting off of Demy, Keith cleaned himself off quickly putting only his shorts on. Walking out of the room.

_"Come in."_ Keith acting all relaxed.

Seeing Stephanie McMahon walking up the stairs, Keith held his hand out helping her up.

_"Well Hello there Steph... What brings you out here so soon?"_ Keith being a sweetheart to his boss.

_"Good Afternoon Randy, I know we had to talk later with The Shield but I have another meeting so with that being said..."_, Stephanie turns to Roger smiling, _"Roger when you see the trio please allow them in, thank you."_

Roger nodded but glared at his boss, then looking towards the back room. Sighing and walking out shutting the door behind him.

Stephanie looks around, sits down at a single chair at the table. Keith sits at the other single chair.

_"Where is your girlfriend Randy?"_, Stephanie asks knowing she saw her get in the bus earlier.

_"Oh I believe she is in the bathroom, she stated she will be out shortly."_ Keith/Randy stated to Stephanie.

Dean, Seth and Roman known to all as "The Shield" were walking and joking around as they drew closer to Randy's tour bus. Roger nodded them, as all three fist bumped him as he opened the door allowing them in. Roger following them in shutting the door behind him. Sitting at the drivers seat, Roger kept looking back at the bedroom door wondering how his friend was doing. He knew his boss Keith did something because he heard that scream, trying so hard not to hurt this damn guy.

Stephanie turns smiling at the trio, "_Welcome gentlemen, please have a seat. I called this meeting not only to discuss tonight's event, but thought I would pass an idea to the four of you and your girlfriend Randy._"

Catching Randy's attention, thinking what would Stephanie want with Demy. He didn't like the idea Stephanie would want to add her to a story line. He was not going to allow it, period.

"_Really? What would my girl be doing exactly? Hold that thought real quick..._" Randy/Keith called out to Demy wondering what the hell was taking her so long.

"_Babygirl can you hurry up, Stephanie wants to talk to you baby_" Randy using the calmest tone possible, trying to hide his anger.

Demy shocked that Stephanie wanted to talk to her. She ran to the bathroom again looking over herself making sure nothing of what had just transpired was visible. Walking calmly and inhaling deeply, Demy opens the door and walks out with a smile.

"_Hi, Steph how are you doing beautiful?_" Looking over at Keith since he wouldn't allow her to call him Randy, "_Babe, I thought you said we wasn't coming till later?_"

Randy pulled her into his lap, placing his arm around her waist. The trio sat up seeing how short Demy was wearing her shorts, even though she was wearing one of Randy's shirts that practically covered her ass. Well barely. Randy noticed this and dug his fingers into her hip.

"_Actually I'm doing very well Demytria.. Oh I'm sorry I forgot you liked to be called Demy_" Stephanie chuckled as she continued.

"_So what is it that you wanted to talk to Demy about Steph?_", Randy not liking Demy getting all the attention.

"_Well actually since, I was trying to find an interesting twist to a story line... I wanted to know Demy if you would like to be in one with Randy and these three men to your right. Would you do me the honor and say yes. Not many Diva's here want to get near Randy, and a lot of their boyfriends or husbands don't want him near them._", Stephanie trying to figure out any expression on Randy and Demy.

"_Oh wow, you want me... Uh..._", Demy scared of boyfriends response. "_Well... What do I have to do.. just say a couple of lines? Interfere in a match?_"

Stephanie handed everyone a copy of the script and really wasn't giving anyone a choice, only Demy.

"_You guys really have no choice, I'm just looking for a woman to play this part.. And Demy I consider you apart of the family since you have been here this past year almost. Everyone loves you, the fans interacting with you on Twitter is way beyond my amazement. Have you seen how many people want you to become a Diva or be apart of our show..._", Stephanie sounded so enthusiastic making Demy feel treasured and loved.

"_Wow really?_", Smiling then turning seeing Keith's eyes with anger, "_Well I don't know Steph.. I'm honored and humbled by all your kindness towards me. I consider you like a close friend, even a sister._", Demy trying not to think about Keith's anger and insecurities of her doing anything with any one of these three men, "_Exactly how long do I have to think about this?_"

"_In all honestly not every long. I tell you what... You gentlemen get ready for your matches, you all know what I'm expecting tonight. Demy walk with me to my office here in the arena, so we can talk some more._", Stephanie stands up reaching for Demy.

Before she got up Keith dug his fingers in deeper, but smiling at her pulling her in for a kiss. Kissing her and as he pulls away he glares at her, then letting her get up.

Randy/Keith hadn't even notice the trio were catching everything that was going on. They stood up looking at each other, then the trio looked and Stephanie who was walking down the stairs. Needing to get to her office finish other items on her agenda.

"_Demy, I'll be going, I'm slightly in a hurry but when you're ready... I'll be in my office, and Randy quit hogging her up I need to talk to her now not 20 minutes from now_" Stephanie looked at Randy and Demy, then glancing at the trio, "_As for you three... Guys bring her to my office with in 10 minutes, keep the scripts look over them and we will talk at our next event... Now Randy not 10 minutes..._"

"_Will do Stephanie, you can count us... Besides We, The Shield, Know what is best for business_" Dean said chuckling afterwards.

Stephanie laughed as well, and walked her way swiftly back to her office. The trio looked at Demy waiting for her as she shyly smiled looking towards the familiar and safe face, her only trustworthy friend Roger.

"_Hey guys let me talk to my girl privately real quick_", Randy/Keith holding on to Demy's shoulders, "_It'll be quick, trust me._"

Demy cringed as Randy squeezed her fresh bitten wound on her right shoulder. Walking out Seth saw her in pain and he looked back at Roger.

"_Go man, It's okay, for her sake go..._" Roger whispered to Seth as he patted him on the shoulder walking them out.

"_You have seven minutes Demy.. We will be waiting outside._" Seth looked at Demy before he stepped off the bus.

Roger stepped off the bus, knowing his boss was not stupid enough to do anything while the would be witnesses right outside the bus. As soon as the door closed, Keith turned Demy around glaring down at her.

"_Get your ass to that room now.._" Keith/Randy again giving orders.

Pushing her to the room Keith smacked the back of her head. She turned with her hand in a fist ready to punch him. Keith looked at her and started laughing, eyeing her fist and pointed to his jaw.

"_Are you fucking kidding me? You want to punch me, then go right ahead... You better make it count and better pray you knock my ass out long enough to get far from me._", Keith smirking down at Demy knowing she wouldn't do it.

Keith knew he had to much power over her, since she had no one, she have a place to go to nor did she have money to get away. Standing at the doorway entrance, Keith grabbed Demy by the hair and applied pressure on her bite wound.

"_Go ahead scream I dare you, and see what will happen next_", Chuckling at Demy, Keith grabbed her hand and placed it on is now hard on.

All Demy did was whimper, gritting her teeth from the pain trying so desperately to get away from him. Holding on to her hair pushing her against the wall, with his thigh between hers again. Keith/Randy used his dominance over her again.

"_I suggest you decline Stephanie's request. No matter how much she tries to convince you. I will not allow it. I will make you quit even if you end up in the hospital... Do I make myself clear. None of those cocky little shit head trio are going to touch you anywhere... Your body belongs to me and you know better to go against me again... Or do I need to remind you again..._" Keith/Randy states this and soon after licks her face and then slapping her with enough force but not hard enough to mark her face.

"_Please Randy I need to go_," Unable to look at him, Demy facing the bus door hoping someone would open it so she can get away.

Gripping her hair and yanking tighter in his hand about to do something and she heard him give some kind of noise that sounded like a growl. A knocking at the door as it was opened. Seth stepped up to the second step looking in.

"_Demy we need to go now we have three minutes to get you to Stephanie's..._", Seth saw Randy's hand gripping her hair, "_O-office. Is there a problem here? Randy? Demy?_"

Demy used this chance to squirm out of Keith/Randy's grip and walked in a hastily fashion. Passing Seth and down the steps, looking for Roger.

"_Nothing that is any of your concern Seth, so get the hell out of my bus._" Randy/Keith smirking as he told Seth.

Seth not even intimidated by him laughed back at him and turned around stepping off the bus. Looking for Demy and sees her standing next to Roger looking down. They start to walk when Seth asked her if she was okay. Demy wouldn't answer, but instead, Demy walked closer to Roger who put his hand on her back patting it.

Soon the trio, Demy and Roger were outside Stephanie's office. Dean knocked on the door even though he kept nudging Seth since he had this look about his face and kept looking at Demy.

"_Come In_", All could hear Stephanie on the phone.

Dean opens the door and gestures for Demy to walk in followed by Roger, Seth, Dean then Roman. Stephanie gestured for all of them to have a seat. All sat in this order, Roger, Demy and Seth on the long sofa with Dean and Roman sitting in single chairs, all facing Stephanie.

"_So thank you all for coming. Demy so how do you feel about playing this part? Or have you decided not to do this?_" Stephanie with a smirk on her face, "_You know I can be real convincing, so when do we start?_"

Demy looking over at Roger, then looking at Stephanie, she really didn't know what to say. Hearing those words that Keith said just a few moments ago did scare her.

"_Steph? So who is exactly going to do what? And how long will this play out?_", Demy really wanted to do it, she was a natural at convincing people she was okay. So she knew she was a good actress. She knew the fans enjoyed interacting with her and she enjoyed it. She didn't worry about the haters, she knew there would always be those.

"_Well, I figured it would be Seth to be the one in the love story line with you." _Stephanie smiled_, "Seeing everyone wants to be in this best-friend, love relationship. I'd figured that he would start this with you. I understand Randy does have this jealousy streak. We all know that, but I want to use this to our advantage in this story line. It will make this more interesting._"

Demy looked over at Roman who gave his signature smile. His smile was always gorgeous, friendly and in a way soothing but mischievous. Smiling shyly she looks at Dean, who winks at her showing is pronounced dimples. Demy almost melted at that freaking smile of his. She understood why the fans were crazy about this guy. Finally looking over at Seth, she lost it. His gorgeous brown eyes, the mixture of emotions that was in them. She could see his child-like nature, his friendly gestures of being a great friend, and then she could see how they sparkled with the hint of seductiveness. That is the part she was afraid of, all she could think of was the possible punishment from Keith/Randy. If he even saw Seth doing anything to her, whether it be, caressing, kissing, or just a simple touch. Keith wasn't stupid, he wouldn't attack Seth or any other man, no that wasn't his style, he loved to torment her, humiliate, degrade and mark her so she wouldn't for get who she belonged to. Those marks would not only be physical but mental as well.

Pain bringing her out of her short trance, and Seth completely forgot she had an injury. He just thought Randy/Keith just applied pressure on her shoulder. Seth didn't know she would be in pain.

"_Oh shit! I'm sorry Demy... Did I hurt you?_" Looking at Stephanie and glancing back.

"_Demy?_" Stephanie had a concerned look.

Holding her breathe and gritting her teeth, Demy just realized she broke one of Keith's rules, allowing others to see her pain that would bring attention to him. Opening her eyes as she exhaled slowly, she managed to look at Seth then Stephanie.

"_It's okay Seth, just a sore shoulder... Yes Steph... I'm fine... Thank you for asking..._" Demy's voice cracking slightly trying to convince them.

"_Gentlemen please step out for a minute... I need to talk to Demy?_" Stephanie not taking her eyes off of Demy, "_I'll call you when I'm done and DO NOT allow anyone in, only if its Hunter._"

They all nodded and got up walking out. The only man who stayed was none other than Roger who was Demy's security blanket, she was squeezing the life out of his hand but he didn't mind. Patting her hand, she loosened her grip just a tad bit.

"_What's going on Demy? I saw your face, a sore shoulder does not cause extreme pain like that. You even gritted your teeth... I'm taking you to see Doc Samson.._" Stephanie was really concerned.

Demy was terrified and she had to think of something quick or she knew it would get worse. She had no where to go. Speaking quickly, she said the first thing that blew out of her mind.

"_Look Steph, may I be blunt... and I mean woman to woman..._" Pausing as Stephanie nods, "_Okay look you being married to HHH.. Oh I'm sorry Hunter... You know his weaknesses and I mean sexual weaknesses that would drive him insane, right_?"

Stephanie smiles with a tint of rose upon her cheeks.

"_Well lets just say, that I pressed that particular button on Keith more than I should of and since we love rough sex, he bit down on my shoulder earlier... You know right before you walked into the tour bus... Hence it still being sore... I just didn't want to say that in front of them (pointing to the trio outside)._" Demy hoping Steph excepted that answer, or she would be in deep shit.

"_One more question Demy... Why do you keep calling Randy by his middle name Keith?_" She had never heard Demy call Randy by his first name.

"_In all honesty, he wants me to ... He has two different personalities The Viper Randy, and then there is Keith.. The man not in the ring... A completely different person..._." Demy was starting to feel uncomfortable, had to change the subject.

"_Stephanie? I would like to accept this opportunity to work this script, but don't I have to be an employee to do so_?" Looking at Stephanie cautiously.

"_Actually yes I have the majority of it filled out for you, all you have to do is fill in the highlighted areas, and read the last page, initial where its needed and sign at the bottom with today's date._" Smiling like she already knew Demy would agree to being in the script, "_Oh and here I wrote this down so no one would hear or see this but this is how much you will start earning, we will see what else can be done here and we can start you training as a Diva if you wish, basic stuff. I'll have some of the veteran divas start training you throughout our shows. So that means getting to the arenas as soon as you pull in with Randy. If I have to provide your own transportation I will, I see potential in you. The possibilities are endless Demy its just up to you how far who are willing to go..._" Stephanie searching the amazed speechless expression on Demy.

...

The trio chatted outside waiting to be called back in. Dean took this opportunity to speak to Seth.

"_Seth, why are you looking at Demy so damn much, looking for trouble?_" Dean raising an eyebrow waiting for a response.

"_Dean, Yeah like I'm scared of Randy... I have this uneasy feeling he is abusing her..._" Seth saw the shocked eyes frozen on him.

"_What do you mean, why would you think that?_", Roman quickly jumped the gun before Dean with questions.

"_Let's just say I saw him with her hair tangled in his right hand, while squeezing her right shoulder with his left hand and was using his thigh and his weight pinning her to the wall..._" Gathering his thoughts from his visual.

Dean responded, "_Well you know couple love rough sex and alone time right Seth? Not everyone is lovey lovey like you._"

"_NO Dean! The look on her face was terror, like ... like she knew something bad was going to happen_", Trying to keep his composure Seth continued, "_When I walked in and questioned it.. She looked at me like her savior and squirmed out of his grip hauling ass passed me and down those steps._"

"_Whoa, that explains her almost falling, when Rome caught her, right outside the door..._" Dean looked at Roman.

"_Yes Dean, and Randy... Grr... that fucker told me it wasn't none of my concern and to get off his bus._" Seth turns and grunted as he sees Randy.

"_Excuse me fellas, I need to get pass you to talk to Stephanie..._" Randy trying to get passed the trio.

Seth was the first to block him and put his hand on Randy's chest. Smirking at Seth, Randy looked down smacking Seth's hand off his chest.

"_What's going on? Where is Demy?_" Randy raised an eyebrow wondering if Demy was telling Stephanie about his anger and abusive ways.

Roman joined Seth blocking the door and in his baritone voice, "_Not any of your concern and you're NOT getting in Stephanie's orders. We don't work for you so learn your place._"

Paranoia setting in, he knew he had to make it right with Demy before he lost her to anyone. When he turns his head at a dirty blonde smirking glaring at him on his left side. Before he could ask Dean spoke.

"_Randy, Randy do you hear your voices in your head, are they talking to you and do they understand?_" Smirking as Seth and Roman chuckled, "_For your sake I hope they are telling you to walk away before a snake gets decapitated._"

Randy gives all of them a serious look and walks backwards, turning around looking at the door and walks towards it again, and sees that its now all three men blocking the door. Dean turning his head in a 'I don't think so' manner, Seth talking smack behind Dean and Roman next to him talking his sass.

Randy infuriated, he walks away and had to think fast, walking towards the area to get ready for his match, he couldn't stop thinking that he lost Demy. He decided to take his anger out on his opponent.

...

As Stephanie was talking Demy saw her salary and almost fell to the floor. Never in her life had she ever made that at any of her jobs. She was ecstatic, she looked at Roger as he smiled back at her. Roger enjoyed the look upon his friends face.

"_OMG, Roger with this I could keep you as my bodyguard and pay you out of my pocket big man._" Demy smiled with tears brimming along her eyes.

Demy read over the application, filled it out, read over rules and regulations initialing where needed and finally signing the last page with the date. Through out this Stephanie was on the phone. Demy turned to Roger, wondering if he would agree.

"_Big man?_", Roger nods, "_Would you stay as my bodyguard, if I paid you?_"

With a shade of doubt in her head, Roger as usual made her feel safe.

"_Of course, little buddy your the only other woman I would be honored to be with other than my beautiful fiancee_", smiling at Demy, Roger had an idea, "_Although here is your chance to loosen the grip of the Viper, ask Stephanie if she could provide transportation... You know Keith is going to be pissed.. Maybe travel with the trio or at least along side them. I'll pay for it until you get your first check.. You still have to go get your clothes or you can just leave them there and I'll get you some for training and at least seven days worth. You can pay me back as soon as you can. Your my little best friend and I'll do that for you now that I no longer answer to him. I know my girl understands because I told her._"

Demy had tears running down her cheeks, happy but she wiped them away quickly. Stephanie ended her phone conversation. Looking at Demy, wondering why she was crying then she saw Demy hug Roger.

"_You to are pretty close... But why are you crying Hun?_", Stephanie sees Demy smiling at her.

"_Its just I'm so honored you have giving me this opportunity to work here, and I get to keep my closest best friend here as my employee now. He doesn't have to answer to Keith no more. I thought about the transportation, I think I'll take you up on that. I know Keith won't like it but he can get over it. I want to learn as much as I can and will not tolerate his jealous nature or being late on purpose so I can get fired. So who do I travel with? or do I just travel with Roger to each location I have to get to. In all honesty Keith took care of that I have NO idea how to do any of this._" Demy finished wiping her tears.

"_Well you're so welcome Demy and I'll tell you what... Roger can you call the guys back in here please, thank you so much._", Stephanie waited for them to all enter back in.

All men came back and took their seats. Looking at all the smiles in the room, Seth knew Demy was okay or at least he hopes.

"_Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome our new WWE Employee Demytria Cross... Although we have to give you a another name for WWE purposes of course. What would you like?_", Stephanie jots down a few names she has thought of already.

"_Cora D Indigo_", Demy says with a huge grin on her face.

"_Why does she look evil when she said that?_" Dean smirking at her, as everyone chuckled.

"_I'd like to know as well.. look at you Demy. Its like you knew that name all along... Tell us why that name._" Stephanie chuckling along with the others to that mischievous grin.

Laughing Demy knew she was blushing somewhat from all this attention that she is not used to.

"_Well Cora comes from Corais as in the Texas species of Indigo snakes and I am from Texas. The letter D is my name Demytria and Indigo obviously is the snake. Which rarely bites but will attack and eat other snakes. Lets just say its a personal message to the viper. Hence Cora D Indigo and if possible dye my hair black and blue maybe blue extensions along the sides of my hair to keep black and blue strands braided back... Indigos come in black and blue combinations hence the hair color._", Feeling very proud of her idea, but wondering what Stephanie would allow. Although Demy knew she was NOT doing that BLONDE THING that the WWE would do to almost all the Divas.

Stephanie's facial expression was that of impressed, intrigued and all in all liking the idea as she nodded her head.

"_Very well then, gentlemen meet Cora D Indigo from..._", Looking back at Demy.

"_From the sand hills of Texas, where Indigo snakes like to hide at times.._", chuckling getting the weirdest looks from Stephanie.

"_Okay Meet Cora D Indigo from the Sand Hills of Texas... I like that has a ring to it and mysterious..._", Sitting back in her chair smiling, Stephanie continues as she looks at the trio. "_Guys I will need all of you to travel together so, Dean, Seth, Roman, you three show her the ropes for traveling and she might have to use your assistant until I can get her one. With that being said, you three seemed to be dressed go out there and give me a good show... Demy you can either go back to the tour bus with Randy or just hang out here, its up to you Hun._", Stephanie completed the meeting and shook hands with Demy, Seth, Roman, Dean and finally Roger.

The trio went their separate ways, while Roger and Demy went back to the bus. She wanted to pack as much as she could before Randy come back and hurt her. She tried to pack everything as fast as she could, leaving things that he bought her that she could replace quickly. Roger stood watch, as her heart was pounding so fierce that it was hard to breathe. Then she heard the only voice that scared the crap out of her.

"_Hey big man did you watch the match? I kicked his ass didn't I? Where is my baby, in the back. I'm such in a good mood. We need to c-e-l-e-b-r..._", Stopping at the door seeing Demy frozen with her back facing him. He sees her luggage he bought her when they started their relationship. "_Babe? What's going on? Are you leaving ME? Why?_"

Closing her eyes when she could actually feel her heart stop for several seconds. Feeling dizzy, she turns around slowly looking down. Not even knowing what to say, remembering his threat, she had to get out but how.

_"Keith, I love you... I really do, but I can't do this no more... You've hurt me to many fucking times... Stephanie almost found out about my fresh wound. I fucking lied for you, saying it was just rough sex... You know if I would have said the truth, you would be on your way to jail, and would no longer have that belt around that waist... I can't hurt you like you have me... So I think its best.. I know you don't love me... I know love hurts, but I would rather hurt not having you than being with you and hurting from all this abuse in every sense of the word..._", Starting to cry still not making eye contact, "_I'm sorry Keith but you wont change and I can't be like this... I took the job its all set... Paperwork is signed and I am officially a WWE employee as of 30 minutes ago..._."

Silence fell and this large master bedroom starting to close in on Demy. Finally having the courage to look up at him. She saw what she has never seen in him. Fear along with tears streaming down his face. His chest rising in pain, but it was odd to her. She didn't trust him, how would she know if it wasn't another manipulative plot of his to keep her there.

_"Demy? I don't want you to leave me... I know I have anger and jealousy issues and I'm sorry for hurting you... But please baby don't leave me... I'll change... I know I can... I'll do anything... I'll... I will... get counseling ... what ever I have to... I love you baby girl... Look I tell you what... We.. I ... mean you don't have to leave tonight... Everyone is going out tonight... the next stop from here is Dallas, Texas which is a few hours away and if you want we can have Dean, Seth and Roman stay on the bus with us, since we obviously have to work together because of this story line now..._" Looking at Demy sincerely.

"_So you mean you're not mad at me for taking the job?_", Looking at him waiting for him to explode and her heart is still pounding.

"_In all honesty babe... I'm surprised but not mad... It took a lot of guts to stand against me, and in a way I'm proud of you..._", Smirking cupping her face. "_You weren't expecting that were you?_" Even looking over at Roger who still had hawk eyes on him.

Shaking her head no, and then looking at Roger. Roger didn't trust him, but it wasn't up to him.

"_So lets go out I'm treating you guys, have a couple of beers, Roger you only have one since your still on the job, but what ever you guys want... I'm buying... Lets go... We can talk later.. I want to have fun tonight with my girl and I would like to consider Roger a friend.._." Extending his hand out to Roger for a hand shake after he wiped his eyes

Roger looking over at Demy confused, shook Keith/Randy's hand. Smiling he patted Roger's shoulder and grabbed Demy's hand walking to the rental seeing the trio, yelling at them from a distance.

"_Babe, does it look like I was crying... shit I hope not.. quick check my eyes... I don't want no one to know I'm a big ass cry baby for my girl... "_ Keith/Randy looking like a child not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his guy friends, "_Hey guys, we are about to go out and celebrate my baby's accomplishment... You guys want to hang with us.. I'm buying my treat... What ever you want.."_

Dean, Roman and Seth looked at each other and nodded but not before Seth stated something.

"_Uh, but where do we leave our bags since we will not be at the hotel?_", Not really trying to sound like a party buster.

"_Oh hell don't worry about it... Put them in my tour bus.. We are all working together on the story line so shit... You guys can stay with us... we have plenty of room... There are four single side beds and well my master.. but sorry she practically owns that with all her woman junk..._", Getting smacked by Demy along with an evil eye.

The trio quickly put their gear and luggage into the bus on the beds and followed Randy to their party location.

As the everyone started gathering at this local joint. It had all the trimmings of a bar, grill, and a decent size dance floor. Very cozy, and even better no smoking, according to Demy. She didn't mind people smoking but if she could avoid it she was happier. Sitting next to Keith, she was more scared now then before. She didn't know what was up his sleeve, but she had to figure it out before it was too late.

Keith/Randy nuzzled her neck making her jump. He whispers into her ear.

"_Baby, please don't be afraid of me no more, I know I have been an asshole and said a lot of shit in the past. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you I promise... Let me love you like you deserve... You're the most beautiful woman in the world to me and you're so fucking sexy..._", Placing seductive kisses on her neck and just holding her.

While waiting for their food, Dean, Seth and Roman were enjoying their beers. Some of the wrestlers and divas took to the dance floor. Demy started laughing how some where dancing like dorks with no rhythm, but at least they were having fun. Its been at least a year since Keith took her dancing or being so sweet. She wishes that man would appear and come back to her. He was so loving, caring, the most gorgeous man in the world when she met him. The next song was a slow song, and she felt his hand on her thigh. Turning directly into Keith's eyes, she sees something different, but she can't pin point it just yet. All she sees is his eyes nothing more. He takes her by the hand, placing his beer on the table and walks her to the dance floor.

Here is where Demy knew he would get her. No one could hear his threats. Almost shivering, she looks back at Roger and he winks, making her feel safer that all those men are there and she knew Roger would be the first to save her, if all hell turned loose.

Pulling her close, he pecks her lips and is now forehead to forehead. Keith had her by the waist and place her small hand upon his chest right on top of his beating heart.

"_Baby, open your eyes look at me... Please_", Keith/Randy actually asked instead of giving orders.

Demy took a deep breath and waited, looking up at him.

"_Baby, I'm so fucking sorry for hurting you, I have no excuses its all my fault... I am not a man if you don't love me... A real man does not hurt the people he loves... And I love you more than my own life... What do I have to do to convince you that we belong together..._" Keith looks at her while they dance around slowly.

"_Keith I can't convince you, its just comes naturally. I miss the man you where at the beginning. I shouldn't have to explain to you what it takes, you should know._", Looking back at Keith/Randy.

Keith studying her face he swirls around the dance floor. Their movement are now one, as he holds her so close. Neither one noticed that the song finished and another slow song has started.

"_Demy, do you love me?_", Keith/Randy asked softly as he still watched her stormy eyes.

"_Of course I love you Keith, I just hate and despise Randy... Randy hurts me, is cruel to me, rapes me, and...and... at times I wish I could kill Randy.._." Demy felt better knowing she took that last part of her chest.

Keith gasped in shock that Demy has literally placed him with multiple personalities, not to mention that she wanted to kill him.

"_Wait, you want to kill me? Demy I thought you loved me?_" Keith trying real hard not to let his anger get the best of him.

"_See you're not listening Keith... I didn't say I wanted to kill you I said I wanted to kill Randy the persona/character that is a jackass with me. I love Keith... The man that I fell in love with... You need to figure out what needs to be done...Lets go back to the table Roger is gesturing that our food is there.._." Demy tries to break free, as Keith held on to her. She tries again and he holds tighter.

"_Fuck baby, I didn't realized what I have done to you... I'll make it up... I love you and I'll prove it..._" Kissing her forehead taking her back to the table.

Taking a seat, Roger looks at her with curiosity. Everyone starts to eat, Roman's cousins, The Usos, along with some of the other wrestlers and divas join a table with them. Laughing, drinking, eating made Demy feel so happy. She was actually starting to relax. Keith kept playing with her, even feeding her from his food. She would giggle when he would nibble her neck, then peck it.

When one of the acquaintances of the diva's kept looking at Demy with an evil eye. Demy kept staring back, she was starting to get annoyed by this woman. Demy turned and spoke to Roger.

"_Roger? Who is that woman who keeps staring at me and why is she giving me the stink eye?_", Turning back to Keith.

Then she sees that woman trying to get Keith's attention by calling him by Randy.

"_Randy, hey handsome, may I have this dance?_" This woman smirks looking at Demy.

Looking at her from head to toe, and Keith started laughing and he couldn't stop. He lent over to his woman and whispered, "_Watch this baby, this ring rat is going to end up crying.._."

Still chuckling Keith/Randy looks at her and leans forward, "_You want a dance with me? What makes you think I want to dance with you? I have my woman here, and I don't appreciate your slutty ass giving her that looks you have been giving her.. Yeah I have been noticing... I have my woman... I don't need a slut to dance with... So get your ass way from my table because I don't remembering inviting you... By the way who the fuck invited her?_", Randy looks around the table and no one responded.

Demy shocked but busted out laughing, looking at Roger confused, then looking back at Keith. Keith smirking and winking at Demy, then leaning over taking her lips into his. Demy cupped his face as he deepened the kiss. Looking at her Keith whispered softly in her ear as his lips slightly touched her earlobe making her body react.

"_See baby, I will not let anyone take your place. Nor will I let anyone disrespect you anymore... I want to show you I can change... I love you baby... Will you allow me to make love to you tonight?_" Taking her earlobe between his lips slightly tugging it, "_I tell you what... I'll keep teasing you the rest of the night and when we get back to the bus and you're soaking wet and allow me to lick up all those wonderful juices... I'll make love to you please you in every sense of the word... I'll give you the best orgasm you have ever had... Remember our first time... Fuck you sounded so fucking sexy screaming my name... I want that again... I love you_."

Pulling away from her, Keith sees her nibbling on her lower lip on the inside. Smirking he kisses her again, when he hears someone say "_Oh get a room_" and before he had a chance to say something Demy blurted out, "_Oh go get laid_" Everyone busted out laughing and the atmosphere was back to normal again.

Sitting there slowly drinking from her straw, Demy was thinking of what just happened. She knew Keith was up to something. For all she knew, Keith probably set this up to make her think he loved her. Sighing she kept eating, chatting with Roger, and the trio. People started leaving, Randy paying the bill, fist bumped his fellow wrestlers and looked at Demy, Roger and the trio.

"_Ready to go back?_" Nodding in agreement, they got up and followed each other back to the bus. Demy was scared and curious what the night would hold.

Finally back at the bus, the trio saw the X-box that was in the living area of the bus. They all looked at Demy if they could use it. "_It's not mine_" Demy rolled her eyes over to Keith who was just coming out of the bathroom.

"_Babe, can the guys use your X-box_?", Looking for his expression.

Keith/Randy started smiling, "_Sure go right ahead, hell we are stuck with each other for what about a month or so?_", they nodded. "_Hell, I have some pretty wicked games, I actually got that new game COD, its pretty intense... But I'm turning in early I have to go to the gym and have interviews as soon as we hit Dallas.._ "

Demy didn't want to go to bed, she was terrified what would happen behind closed doors. Looking at Roger, he knew what she was thinking. Startled that Keith wrapped his arms around her from behind, she automatically looked at Roger, and for some reason Demy and Seth connect eyes.

Keith nibbled on Demy's neck, speaking softly almost a whisper. "_Damn baby you smell gorgeous, let's go to bed._"

Roger right away tried to get into it, "_Hey Demy I wanted your advice on a gift for my fiancee ... Can you help me with it?_"

"_Sure, Uh, Keith can you ease up on the hug... It won't take long... Go get ready... I'll be there in a bit.._." Demy hoping he would let go when she felt his grip tighten.

Glancing over to the guys who were looking at him, he eased up and let go, but not without giving her a warning.

"_Can it wait til tomorrow?_", Looking at Roger while Roger shook his head no back at Keith.

"_Actually not really her birthday is coming up and I need to pick it today (looks at his watch) Yep, next day already and like that I can ship it to her and she'll get it right on time._" Grinding his teeth having to explain to an asshole trying to keep his buddy safe.

One could feel the tension in the air, Keith starting kissing Demy's neck on the left side from behind looking directly at Seth. Dean was looking directly at Demy seeing how annoyed she was by his antics. While Seth was glaring at Keith, and finally Demy kept her eyes on her safety blanket as she called him at times, Roger, her only friend now.

After marking Demy, but kept his lips on her neck, started moving his left hand to right above her waist band of her jeans. Trying to slide his fingers in, Demy stopped him. Closing her eyes, how much of an asshole he was, making her feel like shit. She knew he hadn't changed one bit. Then another sign to prove her point, Keith grabbed her shoulder and began to squeeze. Everyone saw the pain in her eyes as she tried so hard to not make a sound or facial expression but her eyebrows and jawline said it all.

_"Okay babe, help Roger ... but please don't make me wait to long... you know I can't sleep without you next to me... Love you..._", Kissing her cheek then smacking her ass, walking back to the room.

Demy just stood there with her eyes closed, as a single tear cascaded her right cheek. Roman looking over at Seth and Dean, shaking his head. Roman got up while Roger stopped him walking towards Demy.

"_Baby girl come on, its okay... I'm so sorry_" Patting her back trying to stop her from crying.

Trying to be strong not wanting to cry in front of all these men. She just looked away from everyone for a few moments. When Seth was squatting in front of her.

"_Hey sweetie, you okay?_" Placing his hand on hers, Seth looked into her stormy eyes.

"_Please Seth don't touch me.. please_", Demy kept looking back at the closed bedroom door, "_I'm fine.. I'll be okay... Really I'll be fine, go enjoy the game... I'll be here for a while till he falls asleep_"

Demy sits with Roger on the long couch helping him pick something for his girl for her birthday. He wanted to get her some jewelry.

A few hours passed and the guys were ready for sleep. They looked at Demy and the terror in her eyes. But she knew she couldn't hide forever. Taking a deep breathe she got up and walked to the back bedroom. Stopping at the door, hesitating to go in, she looks back and see all four men standing by their beds. Their face gives her reassurance that she will be okay. She just knew she wouldn't, Demy knew she was not going to sleep this night and Keith was going to humiliate her especially in front of all these men.

She turns the knob as slow and with such ease hoping he was asleep already. She walks in and he is on his back with arms placed behind his head. Demy turns and sees the four men watching her until she closes the door.

...

Seth couldn't help it, "_Roger is she really going to be okay? I've never seen a woman terrified to be with her boyfriend_"

Whispering back, "_First of all Seth you need to whisper, if you guys are her friends and want to stay on this bus to try to protect her as her friends... You need to keep it to a whisper... She won't talk to me... If you want to know you'll have to ask her... Sorry but I don't tell secrets that she has told me..._"

"_Shhhh_" Dean heard something, pointing to the room.

All four men were sitting on the two bottom beds, listening for what Dean thought he heard.

...

Before Demy could walk away from the door, trying not to make a sound.

"_You better be naked when you get in this fucking bed! Demytria!_" Keith said it loud enough for them to hear.

Jumping almost out of her skin. Tears were already on the verge of cascading down her face. Her body shook with fear. She felt his breathe on the back of her neck. He throws her against the door pushing his weight on her. She can barely breathe.

"_Please Keith... baby... I'm sorry I took so long... I'll make it up to you.. please... don't do this... not here..._" Sobbing softly, "_Please baby... Noo baby... Noo... Please..._"

Demy tries to fight him, even though he is too strong for her. He pulls her clothes taking them off.

"_Demy is everything okay in there?_" Seth growing irate with Randy/Keith.

"_You better tell him yes or I'll humiliate you._" Keith growled in her ear.

"_Please Keith ... I'll do anything please... Let's just go to bed.._."

"_Tell. Him. Now!_" Keith finally had her clothes off and started opening her legs.

"_Nooo! Stop! You fucking promised! Get the Fuck! Off! M-e-e- - R-a-n-d- -_ " Demy clawing at the door trying to breathe.

"_What did I fucking tell you?!_" Grabbing her throat again.

"_HEY! WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. GOING. ON. IN. THERE?!_" Seth couldn't take it any more, as he banged on the door.

"_RANDAL! Fool, yo ass better let go her before I break yo fuckin ass a new fucking crack mutha fuka_" Roman's loud baritone voice echoed through out the bus.

Keith/Randy realized he was outnumbered and knew the story line would end soon and she would have no one to protect her then. Looking at her naked body beneath him as he had her legs spread about to take her. He kept the pressure on her throat, giving her more orders followed by a threat.

"_You remember this Demytria... I literally own you, if you want me to keep my end of OUR agreement. Then I suggest you put up with my bullshit. If I want to fuck you in front of my friends, I will... If I want them to fuck you ... they will... Any man or woman I allow to fuck you.. they will... You agreed to this ... Remember... You want your niece taken care of with all those medical bills... You better do what the fuck I want, how I want, and when I want... You so much as try and test me... Try leaving me again... Just remember how I punished you... I have no problem doing it again._" Keith watched her going in and out of consciousness. "_Not so fast Demytria.. my dear Demy... You are going to enjoy this... I need you to be awake for this.._ "

Keith being the sick bastard he is, picked her up by the throat and walked her to the door naked. Having his hand still on her throat with the same pressure.

"_Open the door and tell them you're okay and make it believable._" Keith couldn't help but chuckle.

"_Please Keith don't do this..._" More uncontrollable tears over flowed.

"_What's wrong baby? Either tell them you're okay or I'll show them my brand.._" Keith stated as she looked up at him.

"_No No No ... I beg you Keith.. Please... Not that.. Please... No one has to know please... I'll do what ever.. Please.._." Trying to whisper but Dean could hear it all and he wanted to kill Randy.

"_Then do it and I'll leave you alone tonight... but when I want sex.. You will give it to me willingly, do I make myself clear?_" Glaring at her with his signature Viper eyes.

"_Now Do. It._" Keith turns Demy around.

Demy inhales deeply as she weeps harder, turning the door handle. All men step back, waiting for a fight.

"_Baby?_" Demy turns to Keith.

Keith closes the door and wraps his arms around her. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down crying she gave in, she was tired of all his abuse, her tears over whelmed her body, shaking. She falls to the ground exhausted. He picks her up, and carries her to the bed using the comforter to cover her body. Spooning her she soothes her. Stroking her hair softly holding her.

...

Outside the door, all four men are infuriated and now concerned because all they could hear was Demy sobbing uncontrollably.

**Seth:** _What the fuck is going on Roger? Does he does this to her all the fucking time? How come you haven't reported it? Does he raper her? This is bullshit man!_

**Dean:** _Seth calm the fuck down... You're not doing her any good fucked up pissed. You don't understand her situation... We all heard... Not only you? Roger how long has this been going on?_

Roman was just pacing back and forth in the living area, he was tired but full of rage. He wanted so badly to break down that door, and brutally torture Randy. He couldn't speak he was a raging bull.

Roger also in shock. He walked to the living area and sat down. Looking at the back room, looking at his hands shaking with anger. His eyes brimming with tears that he was fighting back.

"_I swear... guys... I fucking swear on my life.. I didn't know all that... I know he was a sick bastard regarding sex.. FUCK!_", Roger looks at all three men sitting and standing by him, "_I told you she has only told me a few things, but never anything about a niece or agreement... I know I tried to help her leave him, but he found her and tortured her but she wouldn't tell me how and barely earlier today, when she was at the doctor's office... She tells me that she begged Randy or Keith or what ever the fucker's name is... to keep me as her bodyguard. The only reason I'm here is because he doesn't want no man making any kind of contact with her... Fuck! What have I done..._"

**Seth:** _Meaning what Roger?_

"_Well... I have always walked away and that is only because she begged me to every time he was going to do something to her.. You know sexually... If.. If.. I would have stood my ground none of this bullshit would have happened today_. " Roger gritting his teeth and now tears flowing down his cheeks.

**Dean:** _Well Roger.. No need to worry... I've got a plan and if you want to help... We all get what we want... _

Roman, smiles because he knows when Dean is all dimpled faced his is up to no good. Seth agreed to it even before Dean said a damn word of his plan. Finally Roger lifted his fist to meet theirs and they all listen to Dean plotting against the viper.. who will soon be decapitated.

...

"_It's okay baby... I'm sorry.. I do what I do... but.. I tell you ... you can not win this war against me... Baby.. I'm the only one who loves you.. Especially after all I have done to you... Why don't you understand this ... I mark you for a reason, its to show you.. I love you baby... and those are just reminders of how we will forever be connect... Please stop crying baby... I'm here... Come turn around so I can hold you properly..._" Keith gets under the blankets.

Demy still crying just does what he says even though she doesn't want to be anywhere near him. Or even him touching her. Demy cried herself to sleep. Keith holding her as they both lay naked in bed.

Demy thoughts tormented her in her dreams, wanting to run away but stayed only because the hell she was going through was saving her niece's life. A promise made to her brother on his death bed, literally. He was taken to soon and now his heart beats with in his daughter's chest, since he was an organ donor. With medical bills, medication, keeping a roof over her niece's head, clothing, home schooling and 24 hour nursing care. Prior to meeting Keith, Demy work two jobs and baby sat to bring in as much cash as possible and was still behind on the bills. But Demy was keeping her promise to her brother. She knew he would be proud of her. Demy couldn't wait until Keith allowed her to use his cell for face time talking with her niece. That was the only true pleasure he had in all this.

With her eyes shut, still more tears touching the pillow. The darkness takes her as she waits for him to awaken her into her hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came to soon for Demytria. Moaning not wanting to wake up to the feeling of hands rubbing all over her. Keith would always have a surge of several sexual encounters in the morning hours before he left to do this thing. It was four in the morning maybe almost five in the morning and he was wanting it again. Touching her breasts, and playing with her nipples, she would just think about being some where else. Sometimes thinking that she was fucking someone else, just to get through it with some kind of pleasure. Playing with her nipples as he began to kiss her neck. He finally moved his hand down to play with her clit. In an awkward sort of way she was grateful for that at least he would make sure she was wet before he took what he wanted. Her mind and heart was turned off, yet as usual her body would betray her. She always had enough will power to zone out and let him do what he wanted. Today she was just tired only sleeping an hour or so.

Her hips started to move against his hand massaging her entire wet area. She could hear the sound of slick folds and her clit against his hands. He smirks, finally marking all her neck, forced her legs open and laid on top. He just slid in and started his pleasure. Laying completely on top of her, all she could hear was Keith grunting in her ear as moved in and out of her.

Keith always wanted her naked in bed for it was easier access to what he wanted to take. He would just take it by force no foreplay, and he would be rough. Leaving her sore and sometimes unable to walk. Then he would tell everyone she was under the weather, but only Roger knew the truth, because he would hear it.

Everyone was awake, since Randy/Keith was not being exactly quiet at what he was doing. Hearing him getting louder and more verbal.

_"Fuck baby, your pussy is so fucking sweet... I'm the only one who will ever fuck this pussy.. You belong to me...",_ Grunting and biting into her shoulder again.

Whimpering, Demy bit into her lip trying not to make any sounds.

_"Keith... baby... It's hurting.. please..._", Trying to move away.

_"Don't you fucking move, bitch! For that.. I'm going to spread your legs more open.. Put your hands on my ass and your going to pull me in more..._ " Chuckling that she was doing what he wanted.

...

Seth moved whispering, _"Dean ... What the fuck man.. That asshole is degrading her man.. We need to stop this... How many fucking times is he going to do that man..."_

Dean pointed his finger at Seth, "_Stay right there Seth, I know how you feel... We will get him.. at practice in Austin... Don't worry... My plan will work.. You just do what I told you to piss him off..._

Huffing Seth threw his head onto the pillow. Hating that he had to listen to Demy being, well, being abused or raped at this very moment.

All men just laid there, Roman growling trying not to jump out of his bed and break that door.

_"And how are we going to stay calm in all this shit man.. "_ Roman trying to whisper as Dean looked down from the top bunk.

"_Look bro... I know how you feel trust me I do... But we have to convince her to leave him first... And Roger big man, you have to help in that department as well... Have my plans ever not worked out?_", Dean smirking because they always worked out.

"_Look its almost five in the morning..."_ Roger stated, _"He has to be out of here by at least 6:15 just to get to his first radio interview... So that gives him not much time to finish, shower, eat and get out of here... And that is where I'll start talking to her... If you guys have headsets, then put them on so you don't have to hear this."_

The bunk area was quiet except for grunting in the back room and once in a while one would hear huffing, or growling of anger, frustration and Seth punching the ceiling or the mattress.

Keith continued his pleasure grabbing the headboard then the mattress to push in deeper. Looking at Demy her eyes with tears as he went harder and deeper. Keith really didn't care at the moment, he wanted his pleasure before starting his day.

"_You better start liking it or I will not allow you Face Time with your niece when I get back_", Glaring at Demy.

With the look of shock, that he would use that against her just for his pleasure.

Seth, growled because he heard that and jumped off the bunk with Roger and Roman catching him before he hit the door.

Demy nodded that she would comply. Keith started to pick different paces, as Demy cupped his face to kiss him.

"_You like me fucking your sweet pussy like this don't you baby?_" Keith/Randy wanting her to say it out loud.

She nods, and he bit her collar bone, and she bits her lip drawing blood from the force of trying not to scream.

He whispers, "_You better show them how much you like it or else... I want them to hear it_"

_"Okay... baby I'm sorry.. It's my fault.. I'm just so tired... I promise to do better"_ Telling Keith what he likes to hear.

"_That's my baby...Now let's continue.. I have to leave soon..._" Picking up his pace, ramming her harder.

Sweat cascading down his face, falling down to her breasts and abdomen.

"_Fuck baby, You like my dick inside you don't ya?_" Smirking and waiting for her to say it out loud.

Hating how he made her feel, "_Yes baby... Please fuck me with that dick.. Oh fuck yes right there"_

_"Who owns this pussy Demy? Who is the only man who can fuck this sweet tight fucking pussy?"_

_"You baby.. Fuck... Right there... Oh fuck... Please make me cum baby... You know how I like it_" Demy feeling him that his thrusts are starting to become unorganized. She knew he was almost done.

Keith/Randy started hitting her G-Spot hard and continuously. He was actually going to make her come. Grunting louder Keith grabbed her throat with both hands applying enough pressure to make her dizzy.

Thrusts were becoming beyond erratic, "_Fuck Demy... Shit talk dirty to me my little whore."_, Keith looks at her lowing his body, releasing enough pressure to hear her whisper.

Whispering in his ear, "_Oh fuck Keith... Please let me come all over your cock baby, I need you all the way in.. Fuck me harder baby... Suck my neck ... Show every one I belong to the fucking viper... I want to suck my come off your juicy cock..._"

"_Oh fuck yes baby .. my fucking little whore... I love it when you talk like that.. .fuck..._", Keith's breathes where short but strong pants, he applies more pressure to her throat.

Feeling dizzier Demy's eyes started to roll back into her head. Keith still not taking off pressure off her neck. He wanted her to come. Giving short barely audible breathes, Demy was on the verge of passing out and Keith releases her throat. Ferociously pounding her G-spot, Keith smiles that Demy finally starts to shake and her high pitch cries he knows he has her again. She claws the bed, while Keith leans in for another kiss and deepens it. While kissing and deepening his thrusts, he finally fills her up with his seed. Riding out his orgasm, he kisses her neck, marking her yet again.

_"Damn baby, you always know how to make me feel like a fucking beast... Fuck... I love you more than anything. I always have... Thank you..._", Keith/Randy finally pulls out feathering her body with kisses.

Getting up finally he walks to the bathroom to shower and get ready. While he is in there, Demy barely able to move, gets up and slowly moves across the room to get his clothes laid out on the bed. She tries to clean herself up but everything hurts. She fights through the soreness and some pain. Walks back to the bedroom, getting her clothes to put on. When Keith is already out of the shower, he is behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Taking her to the bathroom. He still had the water running, slides the curtain open.

"_Here baby, take a warm bath it will make you feel better. When I come back, you can call your niece and then after that we go eat and I'll take you shopping.._" Keith kisses her earlobe, "_Would you like that?_"

Demy smiles that she will be able to talk to her little one, she loved her so much. Demy nodded looking up at Keith then pecks his lips. She gets into the shower, as he goes to change. She hears him calling out to her again.

"_Baby girl, I'm leaving... I want you to be ready so we can chat with your niece, then we are going out before the show okay? .. Love you_" Keith states as he is at the bedroom door.

"_Okay Keith, I'll be ready and waiting.. Love you too_" On the verge of crying in the shower, Demy holds it together a bit longer.

Keith walks out of the room, smirking and sees all sets of eyes glaring at him. He chuckles and walks off the bus with his assistant waiting for him with a rental. Roger watches as they pull away, and looks at his watch. Hustling to the back of the bus where Seth is knocking on the bedroom door concerned on how Demy's state of mind was.

Roger taps Seth on the back as he moves past him, telling Demy he was coming in. There was no answer, Roger walks to the bathroom door, tapping the door.

_"Sweetie, may I come in?"_, Roger could hear her sobbing as he slowly opens the door.

Seth is behind Roger, while Dean and Roman stay at the bedroom door. Roger sits on the toilet while Seth leaned against the sink counter top. They both heard her crying in the shower, their heart sank.

_"Can you guys just leave me alone for a bit..(sobbing)... I'll be okay... besides it won't be much longer"_ Demy keeps thinking of her first check that will soon be coming to where she can start paying for everything again.

Roger and Seth look at each other, Seth starts to look through the cabinets, for razors, pills, anything that could be used for suicide. Not finding anything Seth didn't know if to be worried or relieved.

_"Demy? What do you mean by that Hun? Did you take something? or Do something to yo- yourself?"_, Roger had to ask.

Roger remembered how she told him, death would take her and she would be free. Roger couldn't help but to open the curtain to make sure, he sees her on the floor with her back towards him.

_"What the fuck Roger... Don't look at me! You weren't suppose to see! FUCK!"_ Demy yelling because of her shame continues to cry harder.

Roger closed the curtain, in shock walking backwards. Seth looked at his expression wondering what he just saw. Hearing Demy cry harder, Seth was so confused. What was Roger not suppose to see? Walking after Roger, Dean and Roman look at each other, then Seth, finally Roger.

_"That SOB... I'm gonna kill him... I'm gonna kill him... He's dead you hear me... fucking dead!"_ Roger still trying to comprehend what he just saw.

Demy, still crying, heard Roger, and quickly turned off the water. Opening the curtain and reaching for the robe, wrapping herself in it. Stepping out still sobbing, she sees Roman and Dean at the bedroom door, she walks to Roger. Tears flowing down her face.

_"Roger you're not going to do anything?"_, Demy tells him sobbing, _"You can't do anything to him... Do you hear me? None of you... I need him right now... You guys can't blow this for me..."_

Roger grabbed her by the arms, hurt and angry, _"Demy! Are you fucking kidding me!? He did that to you that night didn't he?"_, Growing more irate when she said no, _"Dammit Demy! Don't fucking cover up for this SOB anymore!" _

Roger not realizing he is squeezing her arms.

_"Owww, You're hurting me...Roger, I'm not lying!"_, She starts to cry, _"He didn't do it! ... Think Roger"_

Letting her go.."_Sorry sweetie.._.", Cutting her off, Roger knew. _"Wait... That fucking BEAR did that to you? That mother f..."_

Demy's rivers of tears fell down her tired face. Falling to her knees in front of him, her hands covering her face to ashamed to look anyone once again sobbing uncontrollably.

Roger picks her up into his chest, holding her. He had to convince her to leave him and to show the guys what he saw. He had to get it out of her now and get her out of this hazard.

_"Sweetie, they have to see.. Please let them understand ... They all want to help you... I know you all have a story line.. but they want to help.. Please... allow all of us to help..."_ Roger begged Demy to help them understand.

_I-I ... can't Roger... He has complete control.. Why do you think I said yes to Steph... I want to make my own money...so I can fire that nurse, who has control over the cellphone... She is Keith's friend... I can't let my little one.. my baby... my niece.. get hurt because of me... I don't know this woman... I don't know what she is capable of... I'll walk through hell first before I let anyone hurt that little girl.. She is now my little girl.. I have to take care of her, She has no one else now.. my brother is gone I am all she has... I have to take care of my mom also but luckily, her insurance pays for all her needs and provider, and medication... That stupid nurse will only answer Keith's cellphone number... I know I tried... She told Keith I called and well lets just say I got the end of the stick per se. "_ Demy crying.

Seth turned looking at his brothers from other mothers. He walks up to Demy.

_"Look Sweetie... I might not know all that you're going through... But I would like to think I'm your friend... I'm here for you... no matter what... Anything you need you just ask..."_ Seth patting her back.

She looks at Roman and Dean and they nod as well.

_"You guys really mean that? I mean... I know Keith won't let me have friends for that reason that Roger saw.. He doesn't want to get exposed..._" Demy was even scared telling them what she just did.

Dean spoke up which had everyone look at him, "_Demy... doll... Would you mind showing us what this BEAR did to you.. and I promise not to tell Randy or kick his ass... You can trust us... I'm a man of my word... I won't kick his ass out here... I'll try my best to keep you out of it.. so you're safe... Look you can trust me..._"

Demy cried and started shivering, Roger holding her closer reassuring her its okay.

"_Sweetie, please it will be okay... please stop shaking..._" Roger kept soothing her, looking at the trio with sad eyes.

After a long while, Demy had calmed down and was not shaking as much. She looked at the trio and then looked up at Roger. Standing up, she moved slightly away from the bed. Looking at them with her robe, she walks to the corner of the room. Sobbing, holds her head down, unties her robe and turns around. Silence creeps in except for the silent sobs of a broken woman. As she pulls off her robe and her back is exposed as far as her lower lumbar area. Roger looks again and cries into his large hands. Dean saw red, felt imaginable hatred. Roman's heart fell past the floor, never seeing anything like that before. A single tear hugged his cheek as he wiped it from his face. Seth, just stood there. Seth couldn't believe someone could cause this much pain in one night. No one deserved that type of punishment. Especially not a female, his heart broke, and his soul was torn. His mind will never forget this image.

_**(Seth thinking to himself: That son of a bitch, he is a sick mother fucker. Who in their fucking mind would carve that into someone's skin... I have to tell her... But what if she doesn't return my feelings. I don't want to scare her. Fuck!)**_

The image engraved in their minds was nothing beautiful. It was exactly the opposite. The words will forever be embedded into her skin. Those words, **"You will never love me for I am unworthy. The vipers venom runs through my veins"** Surrounding this was the Viper snake and at the bottom was the initials RKO. Scars were all over her back along with engraved bite marks. These bite marks were now raised scars.

Walking up to her, Seth kissed her shoulder which made her jump. Picking up her robe, he couldn't help it. He held on to her after he turned her around.

_"Its okay babe, I got you... You are worthy to me... Never forget that"_, Seth held her tighter.

She let herself go, grabbing his waist and crying into his chest. Seth closing his eyes with a single tear falling as he fought back his tears. The harder she cried the more he held on. Caressing her head in his hand. She didn't understand what was going on, but to her it felt right.

_"Come on babe lets get you dressed... I don't know what I will have to do but... I'll make your heart and soul smile again I promise..._", Seth looking down at her he winks.

As Dean, Roman, and Roger walk out of the room. Seth sees the opportunity and goes for it.

_"You are a great friend Seth, Thank you"_ Demy felt safe in his arms but saw a look in his eye that she couldn't explain.

She could get lost in those eyes and didn't care if she never came back. Seth cupped her face kissed her forehead. Kissed her eye lids, her nose, and looked at her one last time before he kissed her lips. She was a beautiful sight with her eyes closed and seeing her slightly puckered her lips waiting for his kiss. As soon as their lips touched he softly moaned into her. Demy did tense up for maybe twenty seconds, then gently relaxed into his arms.

_"I love you Demy, always have..."_ Seth finally said it and now he was a scared.

Demy pulled back looking at him, her mind running a thousand miles a minute . Not saying a word, her voice vanished. Her lips opened, yet nothing came out. She smiled placing her index finger on his lips. She pulled him in close and kissed him back. Demy didn't care if Keith caught her. She always felt a connection to Seth but was always scared because of Keith/Randy. Seth helped her gather her clothes and loved that she didn't regret the kiss. Seth kissed her once more and walked out of the room so she could finish changing.

...

Dean, Roman and Roger noticed a look on his face. He was glowing and sat down looking over the script.

_"And why are you all smiles... You better not let Randy see that."_ Dean looked over at Seth.

_"I don't give a shit.. I told her .. I finally fucking told her bro.."_ Seth smiling from deep with in.

Roman smiled, patting Seth on the shoulder, _"About fucking time, I'm happy for you Seth..."_

Roger completely confused on to what was going on, he chimed in. _"Uh.. Okay, I'm lost here..."_

Roman looked over to Roger and chuckled, _"Roger.. We as in us three have a certain way of communicating.. and well our little guy over here.. LOVES Demy he has loved her since the first day he saw her when she was with Randy... He has almost stalked her gathering her information, birthday, cell phone number but never did anything. So it was Seth here who told Stephanie to ask Demy to play the story line with him. I'm such a proud papa right now, I feel a tear coming on."_

_"Fuck you Reigns!"_, Seth chuckled at him.

"_Seriously? Seth? You need to take it slow with her... Now more than ever, if its true that you do love her... We have to loosen the grip...If he finds out... Who knows what the hell will happen._" Roger liked the idea of someone loving Demy but scared for her even more.

Demy already dressed, even though she was scared out of her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss she just shared. Ever since she has been with Keith/Randy she has never had any human contact of that magnitude. Closing her eyes, feeling his arms around her, the simple kisses of affection he blessed her with. But what she adored the most was the simple lip to lip contact. No dominating of the mouth, no forceful tongue kisses, just a caring "_I appreciate you_" kiss. Giggling, she smiled looking in the mirror one more time. Taking a deep breathe and walks out of the room.

Seeing Roger she smiles. Sitting down next to him. Roman and Dean wink at her then continue with the COD:Ghosts game. Seth hands her the script and can't stop smiling at her. Demy blushes as she started to read the script. She grabs a highlighter from Seth that was blue and highlighted all her parts. She read them and it scared her. The contact that was going to happen between them.

"_Uh Seth? Are you really going to do this in the script?_" Demy had to ask.

"_Well sweetie, it is a script_..." Seth looks over at her, "_What part did you want to discuss?_"

"_All the parts where you're very close.. I mean... the parts that will get Keith mad at me_..." Demy a bit concerned.

"_Baby, he can't get mad at you its only a script... All though I wont hold back.. If it says kiss you I will.. I have to make it real... If it says caress you, I will... I told you in that room how I feel... so I'm playing my part... with my heart on my sleeve here... It's just up to you where you want to take it... I can always add stuff to make it better._.", Seth being honest.

"_So we start this role play per se, on Monday Night Raw?_", Demy biting her lower lip nervously.

Seth and Demy continue to discuss their parts. Seth showing her a few tips how to keep the lines memorized. They would laugh, her giggles where contagious that had all the men laughing. Time flew by so quickly that no one noticed that Randy/Keith would be walking in at any moment.

Next thing was the tour bus door opening, and Keith walks in. Silence suddenly hit the room and Keith noticed it. He didn't care he just looked to see where his property was at and that the trio were no where near her.

"_Demy, beautiful can you put this in the back room for me, thank you darling_" Keith/Randy handing his belt over to her.

Keith looks at the trio, especially Seth. Smirking at him and when Demy came back wanting to sit back down next to Roger. Keith pulled her towards him with Demy's back towards Seth. Placing his hands on her ass, taking a kiss showing his dominance over the men in the room. Demy tried to pull away but remembered she wanted to talk to her little one, her beautiful niece. So she put up with it. He kept groping her ass, as he looked at Seth while dominating Demy's mouth.

"_Mmm baby, you missed me didn't you?_" Keith rubbing salt on the wound of Seth's mind. Pushing his limits.

"_Of course baby, May I call my niece now, please? I've been good haven't I?_" Demy trying to desperately talk to her niece.

"_Yes you have baby.. Let's sit on the couch and you sit on my lap.. but first you need to find my phone.._" Keith loves having control over her especially when she wanted to talk to her niece.

Demy knew he had on him somewhere. As she began to search his pockets, Keith kept smirking at Seth. Seth kept glaring back at Keith/Randy. Seth really hated how he was treating Demy just to talk to her niece and her mom. Finally, finding the cellphone deep with in his front pocket. She pulls out the cellphone, as he sits down and she sits on his lap. Giving him the phone, Keith unlocks it and calls his friend.

"_Hello? Oh hey darling... I see you still have her on a leash huh?_" Keith's friend loved to rub it in.

"_Behave Suzanne, put me on Face Time and get the phone to her niece, so my woman can talk to her._" Keith stated smirking how Suzanne and Demy didn't like each other.

"_Hello? AUNTIE DEMY! I see you Auntie... I miss you!_" Demy's little princess.

Seth saw how Demy's face glowed yet she was fighting back the tears.

"_Hey beautiful.. I miss you too...How is my baby doing? Are you feeling okay?_" Demy fighting back her tears.

"_Mmhmm I can almost walk on my own... My therapist says I'm a trooper... He is here if you want to ask him... HEY TOM TOM! My auntie is on the phone! She wants to talk to you!_" Demy's little princess yelled.

"_Kendall Demytria Raen Cross! What have I told you about yelling while you're on the phone.._" Demy corrected her firmly but softly.

"_Oh I'm sorry Auntie, but did you have to say my entire name over the phone?_" Kendall covered her little face with embarrassment.

The trio and Roger chuckled which made Demy blush.

"_Hi Ms. Cross, how are we this fine day, Hello Mr. Orton... How are you Sir?_" Tom, Kendall's Physical Therapist stated.

"_I'm doing well Tom thank you._ " Keith made it short, since he really didn't care for all the details.

"_So Tom how is my niece doing? Really?_", Demy wanted to know how much longer she needed of this hell.

"_Well Ms. Cross... Kendall is a beautiful fighter, just like her auntie.. She has come a long way.. This past year she has been amazing. I think from the doctors prognosis along with progress reports... I say with in six months she will be as good as new... As long as she does not get lazy..._" Tom stated looking over his notes.

"_Hey quit hogging up my face time mister! She called to talk to me Tom Tom_", Kendall giggling, poking her head into the screen.

Everyone started laughing even Demy. Seth loved her laugh.

"_Okay well since I'm being pushed out, it was lovely seeing you Ms. Cross.. Take care._" Tom looked at her and noticed Keith looking at him.

"_Oh Tom? Please take care of my princess.. Make sure she has everything Please?_" Demy trying to tell him, hoping he understood.

"_Don't worry Ms. Cross I'll keep an eye on Kendall and your mom.. Even though your mom is a feisty woman, but I can handle her._.." Tom knew what she meant and nodded before walking away.

Smiling, Demy felt better. She kept talking to Kendall and glowed at her progress. Then Demy saw Kendall sad and being the caring person asked her.

"_What's wrong baby princess?_" Demy had a feeling she knew already.

"_I... I just miss daddy... Auntie Demy.._." As tears run down Kendall's face.

All men look at Demy. They see the tears running swiftly down her face.

"_I know baby... I know.. I miss him everyday too.._." Demy wiped her eyes.

"_Do ... Do you think he remembers me?_" Kendall kept wiping her tears.

"_Baby... Of course he does.. He will always be with you... Every time you feel lonely place your hand over your heart ... That's your daddy ... Your daddy loved you very very much... Did you know that? ... You look exactly like him.._" Demy trying to hold back the rivers of tears building up in her chest.

"_I do?_" Kendall smiled

"_You sure do... You have your daddy's eyes, his eyebrows, his nose and that dimple on your cheek every time you giggle.. You have your mommy's beautiful lips... but I have to say this.. you have my gorgeous hair.._." Demy still kept fighting her tears and saw the smile on Kendall's face.

Seth noticed Keith nudge Demy to get off the phone. Boy did that get him mad.

"_Kendall princess... I'm going to have to let you go... Keith is waiting for a phone call okay... I'll talk to you soon_" Demy hated when Keith did that.

"_But why... I miss you Auntie... Why can't he use another phone... I never get to talk to you for a long time... its always 30 mintues... and its so unfair.._." Kendall starting to throw a fit for young age.

"_Kendall? Stop that right now... I know.. its unfair.. but this is not my phone... my phone doesn't have Face Time... I love you and you better behave.. you understand me, young lady?!_" Demy hated talking to her like that but she didn't have a choice regarding the phone dilemma.

"_I'm sorry.. Auntie.. I ..just never get to talk to you... this stupid nurse ..she's... she's a bitch... You love me right?_ " Kendall looking sad again.

Everyone looks at Demy hearing what the little girl just said. And noticed Keith trying to take the phone away. Demy smacked his hand and got up moving towards Roger, before Keith could react.

Keith had a shocked look creeping across his face that Demy smacked him. Thoughts flashing his mind, what the hell was Suzanne doing to this child. He was an asshole but he would never hurt children.

"_Whoa... wait a minute... Of course I love you.. Who told you I didn't love you?_" Demy glared at Keith.

"_This stupid nurse... She keeps telling me.. That you don't love me ... because you dumped me here at Grandma's and that is why you don't call me everyday.. or that is why you won't come see me.._." Kendall starting crying.

"_Baby.. has that nurse ever hurt you.. in any way? Please don't cry princess.. It will be okay.. You know you can talk to me about anything._." Again Demy glaring at Keith.

Keith wanting to get up and grab that phone, when the trio coughed looking at him to sit down.

"_No... She just talks to me mean... Tom Tom is always around and then my tutor is always around... She doesn't put her hands on me... Am I in trouble Auntie Demy_?" Looking at Demy wiping her eyes.

"_No no no baby... Thank you for telling me... I'll take care of it.. Call Tom.. and tell him to hurry..._" Demy runs her hands through her hair.

Growing irate, she looks at Keith, she hears the nurse yelling at Kendall and at Tom.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Demy tries to get Kendalls attention.

"_Don't you touch that child, I will break your ass in half_"

"_Get your hands off of me! You bastard! Give me that fucking phone!_"

"_Auntie!_"

The phone goes dead. Demy starts to shake, getting up. Looking around seeing everyone yet not seeing them.

_"Demy.. Baby? .. Sit down... I had nothing to do with that baby.. sit down before you hurt yourself..._" Keith slowly getting up with palms open facing her.

Pacing like she lost her mind. She walks backwards pushing the button to open the door of the tour bus. Running down the stairs and down the parking lot of the arena. Roger and Seth run after her.

...

"_Damn she can run._.." Seth lost her with all the Semi's and buses all around, "_Do you see her?_"

"_No... You go that way... and I'll check over here_" Roger patted Seth's shoulder and took off towards the arena.

Demy just ran, almost getting run over several times. Dodging people, crying and finally finding a secluded area. She kept trying to call the phone but it would ring and go to voice mail. Trying over and over she thought the worst.

"_Fuck! Ray.. Bubba... Listen to me bro... Please.. Let our little princess be okay.. Please.. I'm sorry.. Please don't punish her because of the shit I have to do to get all the bills paid... Please don't take care from me! Oh God! Please... She is all I have left of you bro_...", Sobbing hysterically, "_I'm sorry I have to do all this .. but how in the hell am I going to pay for all the bills that you left behind, the medical bills, paying your mortgage..._"

Seth hears what sounded like Demy and started walking up slowly. He stood quietly listening to what she was saying.

_"Fuck Bro! Please let her be okay! I finally got a job... Please... I can take care of her now...I can soon pay off your house... I know you and Kendra are together where ever you're at... Please bro.. I can't lose her... I can take care of her now.. She is still so fragile please..."_ Demy kept shaking trying to keep pressing redial.

_"Demy?"_ Seth turns the corner.

Demy broke down as Seth took the phone from her shaking hands and wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed his waist and pulled tightly. His one arm holding her back and the other soothing her head.

"_Shhh baby... Its okay.. I know you're scared... Come on... Just take a deep breathe... I know its hard, but try to calm down... Its scary... She'll be okay... Remember what Tom Tom said... Wait did I just fucking say Tom Tom?_", Seth chuckled, and Demy giggled slightly. "_Do not tell Kendall I said that especially not the guys... But come on Tom said she was a fighter... She has come a long way.. She is not going no where..._"

Seth gave her a handkerchief to blow her nose. He wiped away her tears and just holding her. Grabbing the phone, Seth was about to hand it to Demy when it went off. Frantically Demy swiped it and answered the phone.

_"Hel-Hello? Mom? Tom?"_

"_Ms. Cross, its me Tom.._" Tom wanting to reassure her all is well.

"_Where is my baby princess? Tom? Is.. Is.._." Demy trying not to cry.

"_Ms. Cross.. Calm down, all is well. Kendall is fine, a little scared but no harm has come to her..._" Tom taking a breather trying to calm down himself, "_Look.. I kept this phone but I want you to write down my cell number and you can use Face Time on my cell to talk to her... I have to give this phone to the officer here. Long story short, this stupid bitch is going to jail..._"

Demy starting crying again when Seth took the phone.

"_Hello, Tom? Hi... Uh.. I'm Demy's friend.. She is a bit hysterical at the moment. Write down my number and call my cell right now I have Face Time so they can talk there.. She doesn't have that type of phone... Just use mine.._" Seth looking at Demy winking at her, as he kissed her forehead.

Seth gave Tom his cell phone number and Tom told him that the area code would be (832). He hung up and called back on Seth's cell.

"_Hello? Hey man, hold on... Here ya go babe.. Take as long as you want.. I'm not going anywhere.._." Seth hands Demy the cell, after he switched it to Face Time.

"_Hello Tom... So you what where saying about my baby princess..._" Demy was slowly calming down.

Seth continued to stand between her legs while she sat on a huge metal crate next to the arena. Rubbing her thighs, looking down at her and once in a while looking around.

"_Yes ma'am... Kendall is fine, your mother is with her. She is just a little startled. What had happened was that I heard Kendall yelling, but the way she sounded made me rush over... I saw that stupid bitch reaching for her and I got between them. Grabbing that bitch she was able to knock the phone out of Kendall's hand and somehow hung it up... Well I pinned her to the floor using my cell calling 911 getting the cops there. Explained what had happened and they asked Kendall she collaborated the story so they pressed charges, taking her phone as well._ _They said she has several charges of child abuse and assault... So Ms. Cross she will be fine nothing a little sleep won't cure... Do you want to talk to her for a bit?" _Tom stated as he started walking towards Kendall's room.

Demy looked up at Seth, as he wiped the few tears that were left on her face.

"_Its okay babe, You can use my cell now to talk to Kendall for as long as you want... Well as long as it is charged.._", Seth chuckled.

"_Why are you being so nice Seth? What do you want from me?_" Demy looked at him as if he had a hidden agenda.

"_Demy, have you not been listening? I told you I love you, woman... I always have..._" Seth holding her thighs.

"_But how? You don't even know me... How can you love me? I don't understand that..._" Demy, still looking for a hidden agenda.

"_Baby... Since the first day I saw you with Randy at the airport... I was in Awe... You can ask Roman.. I still remember that outfit you had on... You wear it from time to time... It is that grey and purple combination top with those fitted grey denim jeans. You have those dark grey pumps. The way you carry you hair up allowing your curls to hug your shoulders... Damn baby.. How can I not remember that if I didn't love you._." Seth seeing that vivid picture in his head while a smile crept his face.

"_But... I ... I don't know.. The problem is.. I can't leave Keith... I'm stuck for at least another six months... You heard Tom about Kendall's therapy. I barely started this job here... I have a long way to go before I can start paying for all I have to back home... If I leave him.. He'll stop paying.. We have an agreement.._." Demy looked down away from Seth's eyes.

"_Do you love him?_", Seth had to ask and knew the answer.

"_This might sound fucked up, but yes sometimes I do... There are those times that he sweeps me off my feet. He returns to the man I fell in love with... Some will call me stupid.. but I don't care what people think... I mean... I don't really even know how this happened... I don't even really remember what the hell happened that he became so cruel...If I did anything to provoke him... I just know he doesn't want me near any men wrestlers.. but yet.. he allows..._." Demy stops right there.

"_What? Demy? He allows what?_", Seth picked her chin up to see her eyes.

"_Auntie Demy?_"

**(Whew saved by the baby princess)** Demy sighed.

"_Hi my baby beautiful... Are you okay.. I'm so sorry_" Demy looked at her scared niece.

"_I'm okay Auntie... She just scared me.. I'm a tough cookie .. Like Tom Tom said... Where are you? I see a building behind you..._" Kendall smiling because she was talking to her Auntie.

"_Oh... Well... I got scared so I took a little walk and I was just waiting for someone to call me back.._." Demy didn't want to tell her how hysterical she was a while ago.

"_Are you on Randy's phone? Is he going to take it away?_" Kendall starting to look sad.

"_No baby... This phone belongs to a friend of mine_" Demy started laughing because Seth tickling her.

"_Why are you laughing Auntie? Who's hands are those?_" Kendall starting giggling and then was in Awe.

Kendall's mouth fell wide open and had the most adorable star struck look on her face.

"_Auntie?! Auntie?! Your friend is SETH! ROLLINS! ... I love you! BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!_" Kendall said loud and proud placing her hand forward in a fist.

Seth chuckled and blushing a bit. Seth made himself comfortable sitting behind Demy placing his chin on her right shoulder and his hands resting on her waist.

"_Hi, how are you Kendall?_" Seth smiled talking to her, "_Wow, she looks like your mini-me Demy.._"

Kendall giggling covering her face.

"_Nah this beautiful princess looks like her dad... Although she has her moms lips, but yes my gorgeous hair..._" Demy smiling for many reasons.

She smiled that her little princess was in good health. Smiling because Seth was letting her use his phone, and finally smiling because of the sensation she was feeling from Seth holding her so close.

**(Damn what is this man doing... Seth smells so fucking good... And he feels so great against my body... If he kisses me again I'm so dead)**

"_Kendall? Why don't you let me see that pretty face sweetheart... So how old are you?_" Seth chuckling then sneaked a quick peck on Demy's neck.

Kendall still giggling finally taking her hands off her face. Looking back at the phone.

"_I'm ... I'm going to be 11 years old next month... Its only a few weeks away.. I'm a Halloween baby.._. _And my Auntie has hers a week before mine... On the 24th.._" Kendall smiling.

"_Wow, Oh really thank you for letting me know your Aunties_ _birthday_" Even though he already knew her birthday,_ "But I love Halloween.. You can get to dress up, get candies.. What would you want for your birthday Kendall?_" Seth hugging Demy, waiting for Kendall's response.

"_Just to hold my Auntie and spend the day with her... That's all I want.. I miss you Auntie..._" Kendall starting to yawn.

Fighting back her tears, Demy wishes she could just reach through this phone and hug her little princess.

"_You tired baby? You have had an interesting day... Call Tom so you can go take your nap okay? I love you with all my heart_..." Demy sighed and she felt Seth pull her back into his chest.

Tom grabs the phone looking at Seth. Looking shock he looks at Kendall then looks back again.

"_Are you effin kidding me? You're Seth Rollins... Bro... I effin love The Shield..._." Tom was stoked he was looking at the Seth Rollins.

Seth chuckling, "_Yeah the one and only... Oh and by the way.. DO NOT give out my number I'm doing this for Kendall and Demy and I'd like to keep it that way.._."

"_No problem Sir, I've saved it as Demytria/Kendall FaceTime... So only I know who's number it belongs to... F-u-u_"

"_Tom! Watch it... Kendall!_" Demy cut him off from saying that word.

"_u-u-d-g-e-e ... is what I meant to say.._." Tom smiled and Seth chuckled at him.

"_So Tom now that ... that stupid nurse is gone... What will she do for a nurse?_" Demy a bit concerned.

"_Actually Ms. Cross_..." Demy cuts him off.

"_Please just call me Demy_" As she tells Tom.

"_Okay... Demy... I already took care of it... I called my older brother who is a nurse and well he stated he wouldn't mind watching Kendall until either he gets hired or you find another nurse.._." Tom reassured Demy all is well.

"_Thank you so much... You do not know how much this means to me... I'll make sure your bother gets hired... Just have him call me on my cell and I'll talk to him.._." Demy relieved Kendall had a nurse. And what better than someone Tom trusted.

"_No problem... His name is Andrew.. from what I know he has over 10 years experience from the military, from emergency rooms, and he is contracted with a local doctors office and goes in to train medical assistants or other nurses when needed..._" Tom giving her a crash course on his experience.

"_Ok that's great, but let me let you go.. I don't want to hog up all this phone... Please if you need anything... just call me ... You have my cell don't you? (he nods) Okay.. great.. Again thank you... Take care... Bye_" Signing again Demy gives the phone back to Seth.

Seth managed to jump down and was now standing in front of Demy with his hands on her thighs again. He just stood there looking into her grey orbs. She stared right back and smiled as she saw him getting closer to her. Demy gasped right before he placed his lips on hers. Moaning softly into his kiss, he pulls back. He places his forehead against hers talking to her.

"_I really mean it ... Sweetheart... I love you... And I'll do anything to make you smile and happy again... The only tears I want to come from you are happy tears... I really do love you Demy... I'm willing to fight for you no matter what._.." Seth cupping her face, then grabbing her hands.

Helping her jump off the crate, Seth pulls her into a hug. He slowly moves his head to her neck and starts to nibble it. Moaning into her ear, Seth couldn't help but speak from his heart again.

_"Fuck Demy, I don't know how much longer, I can hold back... I want to make you happy... I want to be able to hold you like this all this time and not worry about you getting hurt... I want to give you pleasure... Feeling your body next to me...The day that I can make love to you... Exploring your soft skin... That you allow me to awaken your soul...Please baby don't lose hope... I'm here for you no matter what time day or night..."_, Hugging her again, Seth feels her softly moan and take a deep sigh. Finally both of them walk side by side.

Eventually after passing all the commotion and Semi's. Roger sees her and runs up to Demy. Hugging her automatically.

"_Oh fucking shit.. babygirl... Don't ever fucking do that to me again... What the hell am I suppose to do with my best friend if she gets hurt.._." Roger relieved she was found, "_Don't ever fucking do that to me again young lady._."

"_Yes daddy.._." Laughing at Rogers expression.

"_Ooohhh don't say it like that baby... That can cause me to get into trouble and you wouldn't like that... Or maybe you would.._." Roger chuckled licking his lips.

"_Fuck you, Roger.. You pervert..._" Demy laughing.

"_Sorry sweetheart... I can't help you there.. I only fuck my fiancee.._." Chucking as Demy smacks him.

"_Poor girl no wonder she is underweight.. There's not enough meat.._." Demy busts out laughing from Roger's expression.

"_Why you little shit... You can't handle all this meat.._." Roger busted out laughing as he scooped up Demy and throwing her over his shoulder.

"_Ew bro, I don't want to hear the size of your dick... Is this what you put up with Demy?_" Seth chuckling and Demy squealing at Roger to put her down.

"_Eek! Roger put me down old man! I'll yell rape.._." Demy laughing because no one has ever done this to her.

"_What I can't hear you Demy... You thought my 6 ft 9 frame couldn't pick you up... Think again doll.._." Roger laughing how Demy is hitting his back.

Finally, close enough to the tour bus, Roger puts Demy down and they walk back the rest of the way.

"_Is he mad at me Roger?_" Demy starting to get scared that she got Keith's friend in trouble.

"_Don't know sweetie... Seth and I ran looking for you.. I won't let anything happen to you... Even if I break down the door... I doubt he will especially that his friend is now in trouble... He is not that stupid.._." Roger hoping Keith wasn't stupid enough.

Opening the door for Demy, Seth walks in first. Randy/Keith freaks not seeing Demy.

"_Fuck man did ya find her? (Seth nods) Fuck is.. is she okay?_" Randy/Keith looks around.

Seeing her behind Seth, he rushes up to her hugging her and kisses her forehead.

"_Fuck baby... Don't run off like that.. You scared the shit out of me... Please promise me you won't do that ever again.._." Keith looking at her.

"_I'm sorry.. Here is your phone... Sorry I took it... I won't do it again.._" Demy not able to look at him.

"_Baby look at me...I don't give a fuck about the cellphone ... All I care about is you... I'm the one who should fucking apologize..._" Keith sighs, "_I so fucking sorry... I had no idea my friend was saying all that shit to Kendall... I'm so fucking sorry... I'll let you pick any nurse you want.. I'll pay for it... Fuck .. I'm sorry..._ "

Keith grabs hold of her hands, kissing them. Looking over her arms.

_"You're okay right? You didn't get hurt out there?"_ Still looking over her.

"_I'm fine Keith... but do you mean that? Any nurse I want?_" Questioning Keith's motive.

"_Yes I mean it... I had no idea that was going on... I'll make it up to you.. both you and Kendall... I promise.._" Keith cupping her face.

"_Tell you what... We still have some time to eat before the show... You hungry? Let's go guys I'm buying... We can go shopping tomorrow in Austin anything you want to buy... okay?"_ Keith was being sincere.

Keith knew he had to prove it to her. Demy nodded her head. She still questioned his motive. Did he really mean it or just another mind game to keep her from leaving. Sighing she got up as he grabbed her hand walking out of the tour bus.

She looked at Seth as he winked at her in the food stop they were at. Even though she was sitting next to Keith, she couldn't stop thinking about Seth. Demy kept thinking about his kindness, the way he felt against her body, the soft kisses she gave her. He was so sweet to her.

Dean on the other hand didn't trust this snake. Dean knew Keith was possibly in trouble. He saw Keith's pattern already. When Keith was in trouble he was the best boyfriend around, until all was clear or behind closed doors. And Dean knew how just to get him to flip that switch. He had to calculate it just right so Demy wouldn't get the end of his anger. Excusing himself to go to the bathroom, Dean quickly sent Seth a text to ask Demy out to dance. He wanted to see Randy/Keith's expression. Dean came back to the table as fast as he possibly could.

Seth almost choked on his drink seeing the text Dean sent him. Seth sent one back.

**"Bro you sure, I don't want Demy to get raped again man... I can't sit back and let that happen again... SR"**

**"Just wait til I get back to the table I want to see his expression... Dean" **

Dean sat down patting Seth on his shoulder, leaning over to Roman telling to watch Randy/Keith. Seth swallowed hard, and leaned over to Randy.

_"Randy? I was wondering if I could dance with Demy this one dance... I'll bring her back in one piece..."_, Seth was hoping not to piss him off because of Demy.

Keith looked over at Demy and then back at Seth.

_"I .. I don't think that's a good idea Seth..."_ Demy interrupted the conversation, _"But I appreciate the offer.."_

_"Baby, its okay... you can go dance with him... I don't mind..._" Keith smiled at Demy.

Demy's heart was racing and pounding in her chest.

_"Are you sure babe? I don't want you mad at me... I'm really tired of us fighting..."_ Looking away from everyone even Keith.

Cupping her face, Keith pulls her in towards him. Softly speaking into her ear.

_"Baby I know I'm a fucked up boyfriend... And I do mean it when I say I'm sorry.. I know I have to work on a lot of shit on my part and I have no fucking excuses... I have to work harder to win your love back and I'll do anything... I know my jealousy issues and me wanting to control you is what caused all this bullshit... and again I'm sorry.. I really do love you baby girl..._" Keith kissing her cheek as his thumb brushes against it softly.

_"I know babe, but you scare me.. you say all this.. but you hurt me at night... I'm tired of it... all my scars remind me of how cruel you are with me..."_ Demy fighting back tears.

Kissing her lips softly several times. Keith looks at her, _"Don't cry baby... I'm going to try... I can't lose you... Now go ahead go dance.. have fun and then your mine on that dance floor.. You better be ready with your dance shoes..."_

Taking a deep breathe, Demy gets up and walks around Keith, she turns and kisses Keith on his lips before Seth pulls her to the dance floor as a new slow song starts. Keith takes a sip of his drink looking around the table and sees Roman and Dean looking at him.

"_So Dean, Roman... When you do guys want to look over the script or start practicing the moves. Today? Tomorrow in Austin?"_ Keith looks over, waiting for a response.

...

Seth holding Demy close but not to close with her hand in his.

"_Seth are you trying to get me killed? Why would you ask me to dance... knowing how he is? Do you realized how fucking scared I am at the moment? Ugh... I can't believe you... Let me guess Dean?"_ As she raised her eyebrow at Seth.

Seth nodded explaining himself, "_Look sweetheart... Dean wanted to test Keith, He is reassuring me he will NOT let Randy hurt you. That is why I choked on my drink a few moments ago. I even told Dean he was insane... but baby if Randy tries anything or he hurts you... Do NOT hesitate to call me.. Yell what ever... I'll break that door down... I won't let him hurt you anymore... Not while I'm around... Please baby ... leave him... come with me... Please_"

"_Seth you know I can't do that... Not now... I need him to pay all those medical bills, among other things I can't pay... I'm just waiting for my first check here... and I'll see when I can ... You're a sweet guy.. But you don't want me darling..._" Demy sighed.

"_But I don't want anyone else... Do you know how much I feel for you... When I finally had the chance to hold you and kiss you earlier in the back bedroom... Fuck.. You felt so right in my arms. Your lips ... their amazing.. I want to make love to you ... but I can wait on that... I'm happy just holding you in my arms baby._." Seth wearing his heart on his sleeve again, telling her how he feels.

"_Seth... really I can't do this... I'm getting confused here...I love him in some fucked up way...I know I care about you.. You make me feel something I can't explain...but I don't want to string you along... How can I be in this relationship with you when I don't want to be in one with him... I don't want to take my anger out on you ... or be with you the way you want me too._.." Demy trying not to cry.

"_Look sweetie... I love you ... I can't stop loving you ... I can't turn it off like a light switch.. I'm going to fight for you... I mean it... I'm not giving up... We can work through your issues... I'll show you what it is like to be treasured by a real man.. A real man who will just hold you at night.. and that's it... just hold you, give you kisses just because he cares... When the time is right make love to you and love every single inch of your body... I will nibble, suck, lick and pleasure every inch of your body... I can promise you that right now... Your body will never be scared of my touch.._. " Seth hoping it was sinking into Demy's mind. He was not out to hurt her, just love her.

_"Please Seth can we talk about something else... I don't want to start crying."_ Demy trying harder to fight back the tears.

_"Just one more question and I'll change the subject..."_, Seth looks for her approval.

Demy nods, as she looks around.

"_What did Randy/Keith tell you when he leaned in to your ear? Did he threaten you? Please tell me... I promise I won't let him hurt you"_, Seth needed to know so he knew what to expect for tonight.

"_That is the thing... He is acting too nice... He admitted he is a fucked up boyfriend, even admitted about his abuse towards me, his jealousy and control issues... He said that he was going to work on them... That he loved me and didn't want to lose me...You know the same bullshit he tells me when ... I'm close to leaving him... So can we just drop it please.._", Demy was getting tired.

"_I'm sorry baby... I just don't want you to hurt anymore... What do you want to talk about? Let's talk about Kendall.._." Seth seeing the tears brim in her eyes.

Seth sees the glow in her eyes, once he said that.

_"God Seth, I want to hold her so bad... I wish that we could stop by Houston even if its just for an hour... I would treasure that hour forever... I miss her so damn much babe... I- I mean Seth... Sorry... I shouldn't have said that..._", Dammit slapping herself mentally.

Demy really needed to think before she spoke, if Keith would have heard that, who knows what would happen.

Seth smiled at the "babe" that escaped her lips. To him that was a dose of heaven and it was one step closer to making her happy with him. Seth's smile fell quickly when he saw Randy/Keith walking up to them. Randy patting him on the shoulder.

_"Say bro, can I steal my girl away from you now, I feel like dancing, and the food is almost ready.."_ Randy/Keith looked at Seth smiling.

Reluctantly, Seth handed Demy over to Randy. He nodded to Demy and walked away. Infuriated as he walked back to the table.

**(Fuck! Why does that son of a bitch always have to fucking take her away! Dammit to fucking hell! How can I do this? I know we have to wait on Dean's plan, but fuck... I want her safe now... )**

_"You alright man?"_ Roman looking over at Seth and glancing at the dance floor.

_"What the hell do you think?"_ Seth sighing, _"Sorry bro, you know what I mean"_

_"No worries... So what did she tell you?"_ Roman kept an eye on Demy on the dance floor.

Seth still didn't get why she said that she still loved that snake. Taking in all the information, he realized what he could do to make her happy now. Smiling he was determined to make it happen.

Dean looking over at him, nudging Seth, _"That smile tells me you have something cooking little brother, do tell"_

_"Well, we'll be in Austin tomorrow... So I was thinking of bringing, if her condition allows, Kendall to come visit from Houston... She was so damn hysterical man... I never want to see her like that again.. She was even talking to her dead brother, begging him to not take Kendall away from her... She really loves that little girl.. Not to mention when she saw me... Kendall knew who I was before I even said anything when she saw me on Face Time... I swear guys she is a little mini-me of Demy... I mean Identical, well except for her eyes but... damn.. You'll see... You know what I'm going to make some calls.. text me when the food gets here.. be right back..._" Seth hurries out the food stop.

...

Keith/Randy held Demy tight as they danced around the floor. Demy placed her head on his chest as he swayed her gracefully on her toes. Even though she kept looking for his motive, but she actually enjoyed this. This was the man she fell for. The sweet, playful guy. Snapping her out of her thoughts as he softly pinched her ass. Looking up at him, Keith smirked. Swirling around quickly Demy yelped and laughed. Keith chuckled. When he finally stopped swirling around the dance floor. He looked down, and pecked her lips. Demy smacks him, making him chuckle even more.

"_Damn baby, your beautiful when you smile._", Keith leans in to capture her lips.

Kissing her deeply, Demy enjoys the kiss and returns it in the same manner. Keith moans into her lips holding her closer, slightly picking her up from her waist. She breaks the kiss giggling, "_Keith put me down silly_."

He chuckles and sees Roger waving to come back to the table. Arriving back at the table, Demy notices right away Seth is not around. Dean notices she was looking for him.

"_Oh Seth had to take a phone call, just in case anyone was wondering.._" Smirking looking right at Demy.

...

_"Hey Tom, its me Seth... Nah... She is doing good... How is Kendall doing?.. Great... great to hear that... but hey... I was wondering... Can Kendall travel as in... from Houston to Austin.. I know its several hours away... I want to surprise both of them... I want to cheer both of them up... Yeah I hear ya man... Oh she can.. excellent... Yes!... Okay...Hold on... I'm getting a message..._" Seth looks at his phone seeing Dean sent him a text.

**"Yo Sethie boy, your girlfriend was looking for ya buddy, LOL.. The food is here, come and get it..." **

Tom was stoked that he was able to see Demytria and take Kendall with him to see her auntie. But he just had to ask Seth something.

_"Seth, I was wondering... I'm bringing my brother since he is the nurse.. but... how do we do this?"_ Tom was wondering about hotel or motel accommodations.

_"Oh don't worry man I'll get you guys a hotel room under my name, and I'll leave some back stage passes to get access but let me know when you get to arena and I'll get our assistant to put you guys in a secluded room where you can watch the matches and hide you... When the time is right.. I'll get you guys out and have Demy near by... It's going to be excellent.. I can't wait... But hey Tom.. I'm going to let you go... Let me know as soon as you get in... Maybe they can spend the entire day together... Alright.. Talk to you later man... Be safe.. "_ Seth hangs up.

Tom in somewhat star struck that he gets to meet "The Shield" , Randy Orton, and hopefully other wrestlers and really hoping for some Diva pictures. At that moment he was acting like a little boy meeting his idols. He sent a text to his brother, explaining everything to keep it quiet, since Kendall could hear everything.

Briefly explaining to Kendall's Grandma she nodded that would be an excellent idea, although she had to deny to attend due to her agenda's, meetings she could not get out of. But will see Demytria soon.

Tom nodded and went back for his therapy session.

...

Seth hurries back in sitting down with a huge smile on his face. Demy looked at him funny and Keith/Randy looked at him.

_"Damn looks like you got laid or something..."_, Chuckling as Demy smacked him

_"Behave Keith... A guy can be happy can't he?"_, Demy winking back at Seth with her left eye so Keith couldn't see.

_"Oh Randall Randall Randall... Its something alright.. and Nothing can top the high I'm on right now..."_ Smiling even more.

Everyone sat eating their meals, chuckling when Dean stated it was time to get back to get to the arena and prepare for their scripts and tonight's show.

...

Back at the arena, the guys grabbed their bags and headed into the arena to get ready. Demy walked over to the seamstress to see where she could get her new gear or what ever outfit they had for her.

Nattie Hart, stopped by saying hi and letting Demy know she will be teaching her some moves when they get to Austin so she needed to get to the arena early in the morning by 9 o'clock sharp. Demy nodded and was excited.

Looking at her new outfit it was what she had asked for. She had to get her hair done, so she decided to get it done when they were in Austin. She told the seamstress she would try it on now and come back if need be for any adjustments. Nodding her head she practically ran to Keith's locker room where she knew no one would see her scars. Opening the door she walks in. Seeing Keith stretching in his trunks getting ready for his match.

Demy walks to the bathroom placing her new wrestling attire on the hook on the door and stripped down. Her back was towards. Only in her panty and bra, she was about to put her gear on when she felt his hands on her.

Keith had wrapped his arms around her waist and she shivered.

_"Baby, I'm so fucking sorry. I wish you wouldn't shiver at my touch."_, Kissing her shoulder.

She sighed and just stood there not knowing what to say or do. Demy didn't want to piss him off while she was alone with him.

Keith began kissing her shoulder upward towards her neck. Placing feathered kisses all over her neck and shoulders. Softly touching her body, and Demy's body reacts with pleasure bumps. Keith was getting her horny and she was fighting it. He ran his large hands over the front of her body. As he began to speak to her in a seductive tone he had.

_"Baby you body feels so fucking soft against me.. Fuck I want to eat you out right here and now... Let the entire arena hear how I can please my woman... "_ Running his hand along the inside of her panty, slowly inching his way to her folds.

Demy hissed as he slid his finger inside her folds to feel how moist she was already.

_"Mmm that's my beautiful.. so fucking wet for me... Do you want me to finger fuck you baby?"_ Keith smirked when he heard a softer moan barely escape her lips.

She wanted to turn around when he held her there. Keith slowly pulled her panties off, once passed her hips to mid thigh they fell to the floor. Demy stepped out of them. She tried again to turn around, and he stopped her again.

_"No baby its not about me right now... Put your hands on the wall.."_, Keith began kissing her neck softly.

Demy had her hands on the locker room wall. Still in the bathroom, she knew her body was horny but she couldn't really enjoy it. What was Keith's motive, why in the hell was he being so nice, so caring, trying to be the one she fell in love with.

Snapping out of her thoughts as Keith/Randy started making circular motions with his middle finger. Moving his finger knowing how she likes to be touched and her body responded. Keith felt Demy's hips softly buck forward. He always kept in mind her weaknesses sexually or otherwise. Moving his finger back and forth applying a bit of pressure made Demy moan. Sliding into her core, moving his finger back and forth, sliding back out. Fingering her clit, while his lips conquered her weak spot on her neck. Demy tried to resist, but her body fail terribly. Her nipples perky as Keith played with them between his fingers while kneading them as well. Her hips bucked slowly back into him and forward into his hand.

"_Mmm Keith_", As Demy pushed her hips back into his now semi-erect cock.

"_What's wrong baby.. You want me to fuck you hard at this very moment don't you?_", Keith/Randy enjoying how he was teasing her into what he wanted.

Demy nodded, moving her hips back again. Keith turned her around, looking at the lust in her eyes as he still continued to tease her folds, clit and moist entrance.

"_Well, I don't hear anything... What do you want from me baby_?", Randy loving how he could make her do anything.

"_Keith... Please fuck me baby... I need you now.._.", Demy filled with lust as Keith/Randy kept seducing her with his hand, fingers, and lips.

Keith smirked, knowing very well he had her again. He knew how to seduce her to make her want him. Keith always had motives and had them in the back of his sick mind. He was not going to lose her, in his mind only death would take her, maybe. Snapped out of his thoughts from her grinding her ass into him.

Keith/Randy knew he had to make it quick since his slot to wrestle was a match away. Demy pulled his trunks and jock strap down seeing his cock spring forward hitting her body. Sitting on the toilet, he pulls her down on to his cock. Taking his cock in slowly inch by inch Demy moans.

"_That's it baby, you do what you want to my cock, enjoy it.. its all yours.. fuck me baby.._" Keith whispers into her ear.

Demy waiting a few to adjust to his thick throbbing cock. She couldn't wait much longer she wanted release and he allowed her to practically call the shots. Moving her hips, she started to pick up the pace right away. Keith sat there enjoying how she was riding him. Demy placed her hands on his shoulders as she began to bounce on his lap feeling his cock hit her G-Spot. Once in a while she would snap her hips forward with force making Keith arch his back, biting his lip. She continued to bounce, becoming more erratic with her movements, they both knew she was almost there. Wrapping her arms around him, enjoying this moment for once she was enjoying it.

"_FUCK! DEMY! Ride my cock my dirty bitch... SHIT! Ride it harder baby.. FUCK!_" Keith felt her tightening around his cock.

Keith nibbling on her weak spot of her neck as she became more unorganized when she clenched down on his cock shaking against his body. Hearing him growl into her skin, she thought he finished as well. Demy wanted to get up because she knew he had to get ready for his match. He dug his fingers into her skin before she could even get up.

"_Nah... I don't think so my dirty little cunt, You better finish what you fucking started... And you are not going to stop even if it hurts... My match is almost coming up so you better fucking hurry._..", Keith barked his orders to her.

Demy kept riding Keith, gyrating her hips harder and faster.

Keith threw her to the floor as she hit her head against the tiled wall of the bathroom. While on his padded knees, Keith slammed right into her and that made her yelp. He was by no means being gentle, Demy knew this was going to happen sooner or later. With the force of his thrust, Demy's head kept hitting the wall. Trying to push herself away from the wall just made him slam harder into her.

"_Don't you fucking move_" Keith getting more agitated that he has not orgasm yet.

Keith dug his hands and fingers into her hips all he could, making Demy cry out. Yet he gave her the same glare to shut up. She turned her face away with tears in her eyes, biting her lower lip.

She tried to think of something else, or someone else. She remembered those sweet words Seth told her. Feeling his soothing arms around her. She desperately wanted him now.

Keith kept snapping her out of her thoughts. He started grunting feeling his pending orgasm. His thrusts starting to become erratic and fierce. Slightly sweaty and smirking that he had her in pain. In his corrupted mind he was The Viper and all bowed down to him, he was the fucking face of the WWE and people did what he wanted and that was it. This even included his personal life, Demy was his and that was it. No man was going to touch her, hold her, kiss her, or even fuck her. She belong to him and in his mind as long as her niece was sick he was going to keep her. He couldn't let Demy to start wrestling, he would figure out a way.

Finally, after a few more thrusts he slams all the way in giving her all his seed. He grabs her by the throat, leaning forward.

"_That was wonderful my fucking sex slave... This is what you will only be good for... Just a piece of fucking meat to fuck.. You are not worthy of anyone's love... I'm the only one who will love you... But since you're to fucking pathetic.. I will not allow you to talk to your niece tomorrow morning on Face Time.._.", Keith tormenting her as he always did.

Keith saw her face change from sadness to sort of mocking him. Demy started laughing at him, which threw Keith for a loop. Demy knew she had Seth's cellphone to speak to her niece at any time and for as long as she wanted.

"_Are you fucking laughing at me?_", Keith grabs her by the throat yanking her up to his eye level.

Demy holding on to his hands around her neck. He slams her head into the tiled wall. Demy whimpered and cringed in pain. Her head had already hurt from earlier.

"_That is what I thought don't you ever laugh at me you fucking cunt_..", Keith growled in her ear, "_Now clean your pathetic ass up and Don't even think about leaving me.. I OWN your ass or do we have to have a repeat with Bear?_"

Demy looking at him wide eyed. Keith smirked knowing she was terrified of Bear and what he would do to her, especially being scarred again.

"_Good, now that we have that understanding, Like I said clean yourself up and you better watch my match.. Oh and Demytria? No one needs to know what happened... Understand?_" Keith looking at Demy searching her eyes.

Demy was truly getting tired of Keith's torment, she really wanted to knock his ass out at least once. Inadvertently Demy rolled her eyes, not realizing he was still looking at her, since she was in her own thoughts.

Keith slammed her head against the wall again, seeing a glazed look on her eyes. Releasing her, she slummed to the floor, moaning. Demy's eyes staring off into space, she tried to focus. Trying to move she saw her vision start to spin, seeing the floor before her moving when she was still sitting on it. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes hoping it would stop. She sort of felt her body sway and she placed her hands on the floor.

Keith not even paying attention to her, he kept cleaning himself off and grabbed his title as there was a knocking at the door. With title in his hand he grabbed the door and walked out seeing his assistant. Talking over somethings regarding his match that was up in a few moments.

Demy trying to control her breathing, getting up slowly, feeling her head throbbing. She felt a little nauseous, but not to the point of throwing up. Finally standing up, still seeing or feeling her eyes like they were wide eyed or spaced out. She began to clean herself up. Putting her regular clothes back on, she felt something wasn't right. Her head was hurting more. With her new attire in her hand, still on its hangers she tried to walk as slow as possible unable to focus. She made it to the door, opening it and not seeing Roger, she starts to walk down the corridor

This part of the corridor was practically empty, besides hearing ringing in her ears, she went towards the noise off in the distance. Getting scared she wanted to start yelling since she felt her head make her sway again. She blinked her eyes slowly tilting her head. She never felt the slow trickle of blood on her shoulder being absorbed by her shirt. Hearing someone call out, she tried to focus on that person. Reaching out to a females voice, seeing flashing lights in her vision and still blurry.

_"Ma'am are you okay?"_, A young lady with a clip board and a black shirt reached out for Demy, "_You don't look so good.. Please lean against the wall I'll get someone for you.. What's your name sweetie? Do you want me to get someone for you?_"

"_D-Demy... Wh-Where is Rog-ger?_", Answering slowly trying to focus on the voice talking to her.

"_Okay Demy, stay right here.. I'll look for Roger.. Stay here_", The young lady runs down the corridor.

"_Does anyone know where Doc Sampson is at, we have a possible concussion down here, Who is Roger? Does anyone know a Roger?_" The young lady starts looking around.

Demy always being stubborn, holds on to what ever she finds and walks toward the noise. The young lady turns again seeing Demy moving, frustrated.

"_Demy please stay right there.. Who the hell is Roger?! Where is Doc Sampson?!_" The young lady looks back at Demy then around.

Roger approaching hearing his name, "_I'm Roger who are you?_"

"_Sir, please go hold your friend while I go find Doc Sampson .. she is right down there.._", The young lady runs off looking for Doc.

Roger turns the corner seeing Demy holding on to things with her eyes looking weird. Leaving the bottled water and his coffee on the table, he runs towards Demy.

"_Demy baby, what's wrong_", Demy hears Roger's voice in the distance.

"_Roger, my vision I keep seeing these tiny flashing lights, and so fucking dizzy... I think I hit my he- .._ " Demy started to collapse and not completing her sentence.

Roger caught her head, feeling something wet, then seeing her shirt bloody. He looked at his hand seeing blood. He picked her up and started walking back towards the commotion. The young lady was able to find Doc and were on their way back towards Demy. When Roger turned the corner, Doc gestured him to take her to the trainer's room. Doc started checking the back of her head seeing the blood on her shirt and Roger's hand.

"_Well let's see here.._", Doc moving hair to see a small gash on her head, "_Darling I need you to stay still and stay awake okay..._"

Assessing her wound Doc, told his assistant to get him the #1 USP Suture, which being the smallest thread and needle holder. With his gloves already on. He applied gauze and applied pressure to the wound slightly. Looking again seeing it wasn't that bad of a wound. Getting a syringe with anesthetic to apply locally, Doc let Demy know.

"_Demy, darling... You're going to feel a sting on your head but don't worry its only for a few moments._..", Doc looked at Roger to hold her hands.

Grabbing her hands Roger, looked at Doc Sampson to continue. Doc starts to puncture her head slowly injecting the anesthetic to the local site. Demy didn't even flinch, just staring off through Roger.

In the mean while, as Dean, Roman and Seth were getting ready for their match after Randy. They over heard that young lady stating she was hoping that woman would be okay and wasn't hurt to bad.

"_Excuse me Hun.. What woman is that?_", Dean asked looking down at her.

Feeling intimidated by Dean she spoke explaining what had happened to Demy and that this Roger guy took her to Doc Sampson.

"_Did you get her name?_", Seth had a feeling it was Demy took off not even waiting for an answer.

"_Yeah it was Dem- - y_", Looking at Dean which nodded at her.

Seth rushed through the door to the training room, and Doc Sampson looked at him.

"_What the hell son, you need to knock before entering, you could have knocked someone down.. Don't do that again.._" Doc reminding them even though its temporary its still his training room and they need to learn to respect it.

"_Sorry Doc, I heard about Demy I was worried._.", Looking at Demy getting stitched up.

Dean and Roman come in seeing Demy not even flinching in pain.

_**(Damn she is a tough cookie, not even feeling it.. but I know her head is pounding)**_ Dean thinking to himself.

Demy letting go of Roger's hands, rubbing her temples, keeping her eyes closed.

Doc tying in the last stitch, walked around to finish his examination. Roger moving to the side. Doc picked her chin up asking her to open her eyes.

"_Demy darling, open your eyes for me.._.", Doc was looking for any kind of dilation of the pupils.

Opening her eyes squinting because of the bright light in the room. Doc flashing a small light in her face didn't help her headache.

"_So Demy I know your head is throbbing Hun, but what are you feeling, do you see any flashing lights, is your vision blurry?_", Doc looking for the usual symptoms of a concussion.

"_Man quit flashing the damn light in my eyes.._.", Demy getting agitated hears Seth.

"_Sweetie let Doc check you, please do it for me.. You don't want baby princess to see you sick.. please do it for her if not for me.._.", Seth hoping using Kendall would make Demy cooperate.

Sighing in frustration, she works with Doc Sampson.

"_Doc, I don't remember what happened. I was about to change into my new attire for the seamstress... Now I'm here... Ugh, my head... But I see flashing lights and why is the damn floor moving.._.", Demy shuts her eyes again while Doc tries to check.

"_Demy open your eyes again.. just a few more moments.. Thank you sweetie_", Doc able to get Demy to open her eyes to finish his examination.

_"Ok, first of all, you do have a concussion... How bad... I really can't say, So with that being said to be on the safe side I'm sending ya to the ER close by and I'm ordering a CT-Scan to make sure there is no bleeding in the brain.._.", Chuckling at Demy hearing her, huffing at him.

Seth looking at Demy and cups her face with such care, she automatically hugs him. Doc Sampson wondered why she did that, Dean catching this had to intervene.

_"Seth, look I'll go with your best friend here to the hospital.. You can't go you and Roman have a match.. You can catch up with us at the ER.. I'll keep ya updated... Let's go Roger... I know no one is keeping you out of it.._" Dean hopes Doc doesn't pay attention.

Doc thinks nothing of it, and instructing the paramedics what he wanted and to send the results as soon as possible. Patting Demy softly on her shoulder, he walks out to the get back to the ring waiting for commercial.

Paramedics didn't say anything as both Roger and Dean jumped in the back with Demy lying down on the stretcher. Leaving the arena on its way to the hospital. As Doc Sampson was waiting for commercial break to head back out to the ring. Stephanie asked him what was the commotion. He explained what had happened to Demy, and Stephanie asked if Randy knew. Doc shook his head, stating Randy was no where around. Only Dean, Roger, Seth and Roman, where in the room and wouldn't leave, but no Randy.

"_I heard my name, what's wrong, Stephanie?_", Randy/Keith comes up from behind waiting for his match which was next.

"_Didn't you know that Demytria was taking to the hospital for a concussion?_" Stephanie with a concerned look on her face.

"_Oh really, I didn't know that... I'll go check up on her after my match.._", Randy not showing any emotion looking through the curtain.

Stephanie jerked her head in shock at the comment he just stated, "_Seriously Randy?_"

"_Yeah I know she is in good hands, I know Roger is with her.. He'll let me know... I'm not worried one bit.._", Randy still not looking at either Stephanie nor Doc Sampson.

Doc and Stephanie look at each other, she pats Doc on the back and turns walking away.

Stephanie still couldn't believe Randy's reaction, at least have some kind of emotion for his injured girlfriend. Seeing Roman and Seth, and not seeing Dean, she asked them.

"_Hello guys, Where is Dean?_", Smiling at both men.

"_Hey Stephanie, Uh... Dean? He went to the hospital?_" Seth stated looking over at Roman.

"_Hospital? Why? Is he okay?_", Stephanie confused and wondering Doc didn't tell her anything.

"_Oh he is fine Stephanie, he went as a favor to Seth.. Dean went with Demy to the ER since Seth has a match.._" Roman stated softly so they could only hear.

"_You wanted to go Seth? Why didn't you say something? We could have had Dean stay..._" Stephanie curious to why Seth was showing more care towards Demy than Randy was.

...

Waiting in Triage, being switched to a hospital bed and placed in one of the corner rooms, Demy was growing impatient. Roger and Dean sat in their chairs while waiting for the results. Dean never really liked hospitals, but he did it not only for Seth but Demy as well.

_"Demy I have to ask?"_, Dean spoke up knowing she wouldn't answer it, "_Randy did this to you didn't he?_"

Trying to focus to where Dean's voice was, Demy knew him well enough that he would badger her until she answered.

_"Does it really matter? Because I'm not doing anything about it if that is what you're wondering.."_ Demy sounding cold.

_"Dammit girl... Why? You are the one who can end all this bullshit... All you have to do is press charges..."_ Dean trying not to yell at her.

_"Well not that I have to explain myself to anybody even you... I can't okay..."_ Demy sitting up quickly, regretting she did that, "_Oh fuck!_"

Grabbing the side railings to the hospital bed, her eyes were able to focus a bit although her head was spinning. The doctor comes in with the results, looking around and focused on Demy.

"_Now young lady you shouldn't be sitting up that quickly... Let's take a look here._" Placing her chart on the bed, standing in front of her.

The doctor checks her eyes and saw according to the Doc Sampson's notes here eyes were completely dilated when she left the arena. Demy's eyes were now back to normal. The nurse writing down the blood pressure vitals then handing the chart back to the doctor.

"_Well Demytria.. I'm Doctor Henderson, Can you tell me how this happened? I see Doc Sampson stitched up your cut here, well done.. Lets see.. Blood pressure.. Hmmm..._" Looking at the chart then back at Demy, "_ Are you under a lot of stress lately?_" Looking over at Demy then at Dean.

"_Pffftt.. That's an understatement.._" Dean rolling his eyes at Demy for not speaking up.

"_Shut! Up! Dean!_", Demy glares towards Dean's voice.

"_Okay, do you have a history of high blood pressure in the family?_" Looking closely at Demy.

"_Not to my knowledge why do you ask doc?_", Still glaring at Dean but talking to the doctor.

_"Okay I need to see your eyes again... Dilation gone, pupils flexing... How many fingers can you see me holding up?"_ Dr. Henderson, holding up three fingers.

_"I can barely see three doc"_, Demy squinting due to the light.

_"Barely see? How blurry is your vision? Is the light to bright for you?"_, She nods after he asks, _"Do you see any flashing lights, feeling nauseous?_"

"_Yeah barely earlier it was really blurry I could barely make out was in front of me...I can at least make out what's in front of me... but I mean as close as you are.. Yes.. But I can't see anything beyond that... It's blurry like that dummy over there... but I didn't throw up or anything... So what are the results from the CT-Scan?_", Demy really wanted to get out.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse comes in with Seth and Roman following.

"_Baby girl, are you okay_", Seth walking towards Demy.

Demy turns her head towards the direction of his voice smiling looking towards the floor.

"_Hey sweetie... Tell me both of you won your match... I love the Usos but you two are my boys.._." Demy reaching out looking for Seth's hand.

Seth confused why she couldn't see him and looks at everyone, Dean, Roger and the doctor. Grabbing her hand, Seth sat on the bed next to her. Roman looked at Roger, and leaned against the wall.

_"Are you her boyfriend?"_, Dr. Henderson looking at their reactions towards another.

Blushing Demy couldn't answered but she really wanted him to be.

_"Don't blush sweetheart.. But to answer your question Doc no.. She is a very sweet and close friend of mine"_, Seth wanted to kiss and hold her. Holding her hand was good enough.

"_Okay, lets see here.. According to the CT results good news is there is no bleeding or swelling of any kind to your brain..._" Dr. Henderson flipping the page.

"_Why do I hear a but the bad news_..." Demy closed her eyes.

Chuckling at her reaction, "_Well Demytria... Not really bad news, just that.. what is your profession by the way.. like that I know what restrictions to place on you.._."

Seth quickly answers for her, "_Uh Doc, she is a professional wrestler actually she just started._."

"_With that being said.. The restrictions I'm putting on you are as follows and you NEED to follow them or it will get worse.._." Dr. Henderson started jotting down some notes on the chart.

"_Okay this is what I want you all to look out for regarding Demytria... This is the outlook we have here... It may take days, weeks, or even months... Demytria may have trouble concentrating and may be unable to remember things... She may be irritable, have headaches, dizziness, blurry vision, and nausea that comes and goes... Adults should get help from family or friends before making important decisions. This is because her reasoning and thinking processes may be impaired... Now for at least the first twenty-four hours I want someone to stay with her to keep waking her up every.. Lets say three to four hours to make sure she can wake up... Now if you see she has any liquid oozing out of her ears, even blood.. or she can't wake up or becomes more sleepy, maybe even headaches that get worse..._", Dr. Henderson looking at the concerned looks on their faces.

_"Better yet I'll give you the do's and don'ts with her condition... But I'm saying right now at least two weeks of doing nothing, no physical activity, no computers, TV anything that will irritate your vision or over stimulate the brain. No bright lights and/or loud noises... In two weeks check back with ... Your doctor, which is ._..." Looking at the paramedic documentation.

"_Doc Sampson_", Dean blurted out.

"_Ah yes, Thank you... Doctor Sampson.. Have him run his basic tests regarding concussions and we shall see then if your cleared to return to work... I guess that should be it... I'll start on the discharge paperwork Demytria and you should be out of here with in the next 20 minutes, maybe less._." Dr. Henderson taps the chart with his pen and bids everyone fare well.

As Dr. Henderson walked out, Seth looked at everyone, then down at Demy with his arm around her shoulder.

_"Baby, I know Randy did this to you... And don't tell me he didn't..."_, Seth was cut off by Demy.

_"Seth... I ..."_ Seth cuts her off this time.

"_Look just listen... Before we left the arena... Roman and I over heard Stephanie on the phone with Hunter... That Randy didn't even fucking care that you were on your way to the hospital, and how emotionless he was about your situation... Doesn't that show or tell you he doesn't love you.. He doesn't care about you sweetheart... Why do you want to stay with him? It hurts me to see you like this.. Don't you even think that she will figure it out and ask you straight out... If she hasn't already?_" Seth trying to keep calm and trying to convince her that Randy/Keith is not the one for her.

Everyone in that room see the control Randy/Keith has over her. They know she sees it, but yet she refuses. Taking a deep breath Demy sits there fighting back her tears. Collecting her thoughts with the little sense that was not knocked out of her by Keith/Randy. What was she going to do? Now that she is out for two weeks at least. She knew that there was not going to be a check there she goes not working to pay her bills. When it finally kicked in.

_"That son of a bitch"_, Demy blurted out.

Seth jerked his head towards Demy, "_W-what?_"

_"That mother fucker... Now I know what he is doing..."_ Demy closing her eyes again, rubbing her temples.

All the men looked at her, about to strangle her awaiting for her to spill it out.

_"Well what the fuck is it Demy?"_ Dean, irate, blurted out.

"_Keith threatened me not to sign up w/ WWE. I went against him, he raped me... I danced with you Seth, he fucked me in his locker room when I was going to try on my ring attire... And he wasn't gentle about it. He threw me to the floor I hit my head, but the angle he had me on the floor, his thrusts had me hitting my head against the wall... The more I tried to push away from the wall the harder he would go... I was crying and my head was slightly pounding..._", Sighing with a few tears running down her cheek. Seth wipes them with his thumb.

"_The asshole tells me, that for fighting against him, he was not going to let me have Face Time with my princess, I guess he saw me roll my eyes and chuckle at him... He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall twice for each thing I had just did... Then he let me go and I collapsed to the floor... I guess I passed out or zoned out for a bit... Next think I know... I'm in Doc's training room.._.", Demy didn't want them to know every detail, especially Bear.

_"Okay but that still doesn't explain what he is doing... Wait..._", Dean looked at her.

**(**_**Is Randy beating the shit out of her so she can't work? .. Is that what she is thinking .. What else did he threaten her with.**_.**.)** , Dean thinking to himself wondering if he was right.

Demy unable to focus, with her vision still blurry, she looks towards the direction she heard Dean's voice.

"_Yes Dean, that fucking snake doesn't want me to work.. He doesn't want me in the story line.. What better way than to have me out on the sidelines injured._..", giving a low growl Demy was agitated, "_No work, No money, He keeps his grip on me.. FUCK!_"

"_Calm down baby we will figure out something.._", Seth holds her as the nurse walks in with the completed discharge papers.

"_Okay Hun, here are your discharge papers... Here are the restrictions sheet with return to work after evaluation sheet... Just initial here and here oh and sign here..._.", Then the nurse realizes what she just said, "_Oh I'm so sorry hun.._."

"_It's okay, ma'am I'll have her sign them and take them to you_..", Seth took the paperwork, "_Baby, let me read these to you._."

Seth begins to read where you had to initial as well as glancing over each sheet and explained it to you. Grabbing your hand so you could initial and you would. Finally after all is read to you, he grabs your hand so you can sign your signature. Keeping his hand under your hand so you could sign in some what of a straight line.

Finally discharged, they guys force Demy to get into the wheelchair to be taken out. Roman had went to go get the rental. Waiting outside she gets out of the wheelchair, facing Seth she holds on to him with her eyes closed. The air chilly, has Demy shaking. Seth saw this, opening his jacket, pulling her back into him. Holding her tightly loving her against him. Leaning forward, Seth whispers sweet words into her ear.

"_My beautiful love, I'll take care of you.. You will see how much you mean to me in the days to come, I love you._.", Then kisses her temple.

Sighing, Demy snuggles into his chest.

Unknown to everyone, a reptile was standing in the parking area watching all that was going down. His cold blood, started to boil. Pulling his cell out of his pocket, he makes a call.

"_Hey... yeah, I need you in Austin tomorrow... Yeah I'll be at the hotel by the arena.. I guess she hasn't learned... Alright see ya tomorrow.. I'm taking off now.. She can stay in the bus for now.. Bye._.", Randy trying to keep cool gets in his car and spins tire out of there.

All ears turn to the car hauling out of the parking lot. Dean had a bad feeling, looking at Roger. Seth and Roger got in the back with Demy, while Dean jumped into the front with Roman.

Heading back to the tour bus, the driver is there already and Roman gives his rental keys to the assistant to take care of the rental. All boarding see that, the driver was just waiting for them to leave without Randy around.

"_Where is Randy, Sir_?" Roger asked the tour bus driver.

"_I don't know Sir, all I know is his assistant called me and told me that once you all came back.. to take off with out him.. He sounded very agitated and would take off in a rental, meeting us in Austin.._." The driver stated.

The bus pulls out, and the bus was quiet.

On to the next destination.

_**...**_

_**So who did Randy/Keith call? Is Demy in danger? Is Kendall in danger since Tom and Andrew will meet up at the arena tomorrow? Could Demy be closer or further from release? Will her stubbornness pay off? Will Seth finally have the love of his life with her now?**_

_**Just like to thank the new followers, and all the Private Mess. and Direct Messages from my followers on other pages. I truly appreciate it.. Much Luv, Den**_


End file.
